Melody of Love
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Chapter 5. Ft Berudu cinta. Pianist muda pergi ke desa hendak menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum kontes dunia dimulai, dan ia menemukan seseorang bermain piano di dalam hutan. Piano tersebut tidaklah berbunyi hiii.tapi kenapa orang tersebut terus memainkan piano rusak tersebut? Lalu apakah Naruto berhasil memenangkan kontes? Woi, ini bukan cerita hantu, tp romance biasa.SN
1. Chapter 1

_Di saat itu aku hanya menangis. Aku takut. Aku benar-benar taku menghadapi orang-orang di luar sana. Aku mencoba menutup telingaku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara benda yang paling aku cintai. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tepuk tangan penonton menyambut permainan terakhir dari seorang peserta. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini? Ayolah, ini adalah permainan pertamaku. Tetapi, kenapa tidak bisa aku mengalahkan semua kegugupan ini? Kenapa keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhku? Demam panggung? Ya, aku pasti demam panggung. Aku meremas rambutku sekencang mungkin—berharap semua kegusaran yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari dalam diriku tidak pernah ada. _

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara lembut dari arah depan. Membuatku berhenti menangis hanya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut. _

_Aku memandang seorang bocah seumuran denganku sedang berjongkok di hadapanku. Ya, dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku ketika mata onyx-nya menatapku dengan lembut. Anak ini siapa? Aku memandang pakaian yang dikenakan oleh anak tersebut. Pakaian yang nyaris serupa denganku—pakaian a la konser-konser musik klasik, dengan model ekor di belakang jasnya. Anak tersebut menyentuh pipiku—bermaksud menghapus air mataku—dengan ta… tangannya yang tidak lembut? Hah, tangannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan tanganku. Ya, dibalik kulit tangan pucat tersebut ternyata tangannya mengalami kepalan. _

_Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku tidak berkedip, terpukau dengan senyuman tipisnya, dan wajahnya yang tampan. _

"_Semua pasti baik-baik saja..," gumamnya—melantunkan suara yang sangat merdu di telingaku. "Asalkan kau bermain untuk dirimu sendiri pasti semua akan baik-baik saja…asalkan bukan untuk orang lain, tetapi untuk perasaanmu..," lanjutnya, sedangkan aku hanya terpana memandangi dirinya. _

"_I—iya..," jawabku. Entah kenapa aku mendengar dan menuruti semua perkataanya, walaupun aku baru pertama kali melihat anak kecil tersebut. Namun, apapun yang dia katakan tidaklah ada yang aku mengerti dikala itu. _

"_Anak pintar..," pujinya. Tangannya beralih pada rambutku. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku, dan aku hanya terdiam—membiarkan dia melakukan semua hal seenaknya pada diriku karena itu membuatku nyaman._

_Di saat kesunyian kembali terjadi di antara kami berdua, seseorang anak remaja yang kiranya lebih besar lima sampai enam tahun dari kami muncul dari balik pintu ruang tunggu. Anak remaja yang berambut panjang dengan guratan halus di wajahnya memberitahukan pada anak kecil di hadapanku, jika waktunya untuk bermain telah tiba. Alhasil, anak kecil yang akan memulai debutnya pun beranjak dari atas lantai. Ia memandangku untuk terakhir kalinya. _

"_Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh menikmati permainan yang kau mainkan..," anak tersebut memperlebar senyumannya. "Itu yang kakakku katakan..," katanya untuk terakhir kali pada diriku. "Sampai jumpa!" pamitnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyuman terakhir yang begitu menenangkan diriku, dan entah kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi. _

_Aku yang sejak tadi terpukau akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanku. Baru kali ini aku sangat antusias ingin mendengar permainan seseorang. Aku ingin tahu sehebat apa permainan seorang anak sebayaku yang perkataannya bisa membuatku terpukau—kagum. Pada akhirnya, aku berhenti menangis. Aku berhenti gugup. Aku dengan rasa penasaran menghampiri pinggir pintu ruang tunggu yang menghubungkan ke arah panggung. _

_Dan?_

_Aku lihat anak tersebut berjalan ke arah piano yang tersedia di tengah ruangan, dan duduk di atas sebuah kursi hitam yang tersedia di depan piano tersebut. _

_Lalu?_

_Anak tersebut pun memulai permainannya. Permainan pianonya yang membuatku mematung di tempat._

_._

_Dentingan suara piano pun memenuhi seluruh tempat konser, di saat aku melihat ke seluruh bangku penonton. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, bahkan berbisik-bisik sekalipun. Semua terpukau. Semua fokus ke arah bocah berambut hitam tersebut. Anak kecil tersebut berhasil membawakan lagu bertema memilukan, hingga membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat—merinding. Indah. Permainan seperti ini apakah benar-benar dimainkan oleh anak ber-level SD? I—ini adalah permainan yang bisa membuat hatiku merasakan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang pianist melalui permainan pianonya? Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak berbicara, tetapi bisa mengkomunikasian sesuatu hanya melewati permainan alat musik? Aku kira musik adalah alat komunikasi seluruh manusia hanyalah kebohongan belakang, tetapi aku mempercayainya ketika melihat permainan… seorang malaikat yang berkunjung ke bumi?_

_Ya, aku berhayal jika sayap berwarna hitam muncul di belakang punggungnya!_

_Siapa dia?_

_Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

_Aku terus terpana, tidak dapat berhenti mendengarkan permainan indah dari seorang pianis kecil tersebut, hingga pada saatnya suara penonton memenuhi area tempat konser, pertanda permainan manusia ajaib tersebut telah selesai. Pertanda manusia yang permainannya mencuri hatiku diakhiri sampai sini. Astaga! Dikala itu, aku sampai tidak sadar jika permainan memukaunya tidaklah dapat membuatku fokus pada dunia nyata untuk beberapa saat. _

_Hahaha… setelah itu, tentu pemenang kejuaraan piano se-Jepang tingkat SD dimenangkan oleh anak kelas enam SD tersebut. Aku tidaklah kecewa atas ketidakmenanganku. Mendengar permainan anak tersebut cukup membuatku puas karena telah mengikuti konser ini. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali mendengarkan lagi permainannya, walaupun hanya sekali saja. Tetapi… setelah kejuaraan tersebut, aku tidaklah pernah mendengar namanya lagi. Aku tidaklah pernah mengetahui keberadaan anak tersebut. Aku tidaklah pernah bisa menemukannya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang dia alami dari segelintir orang. _

_._

_._

_Aku…_

_Naruto Uzumaki…_

_Hanya bisa menyimpan suara indah yang pernah aku dengar untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di dalam hati terkecilku…_

_Ya…_

_Aku hanya bisa mengingat semua di dalam hatiku…_

_Suara piano terindah yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku dengar lagi…_

* * *

**Melody of Love**

**Disc: (Naruto) Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Piano hutan) Isshiki Makoto**

**(Nodame cantabile) Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(Melody of Love) Author of FFn: Sabaku Ryutaro**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, BL, miss typo, alur kecepetan, dll..**

**Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, maupun untuk melecehkan para pengarang musik layaknya Chopin, Bethoven, Mozart, dll. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_5 Tahun kemudian…_

"Terima kasih, Paman!" seru pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto Uzumaki. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sopir bus yang telah mengantarnya ke halte bis—tempat tujuannya.

_Pianist_ muda, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang namanya sudah dikenal di dunia permusikan klasik semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Bakatnya dalam memainkan piano membuat orang-orang yang mendengar permainannya terpukau kagum. Namun, dibalik pujian orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Ya, selalu ada yang mengganjil di dalam diri Naruto, ketika dia memainkan piano. Dia merasa dirinya belumlah maksimal untuk dikatakan sebagai _pianist_ termuda paling berbakat.

Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang mengikuti ajang konstes chopin untuk kategori dunia kini kembali ke Negara asalnya, Jepang. Bukan ingin melarikan diri dari tekanan hidup di luar sana, Naruto kembali ke Jepang untuk menjernihkan kepalanya agar bisa _meng-arrasement_, dan memainkan musik dengan tenang. Ia ingin membuat suatu musik yang memukau, dan bisa membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terkagum-kagum. Ya, dia ingin membuat suatu permainan piano yang berbeda, dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya.

Bukan oleh siapapun!

"Sama-sama, Nak!" jawab sopir bus sebelum menutup pintu bus, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto ditinggalkan oleh bus yang sempat ditumpanginya, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendatangi tempat tinggalnya sementara waktu. Sembari melamun Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Ia bersenandung kecil sembari membayangkan dirinya berdiri di atas panggung gemerlap dengan ratusan penonton yang menontonnya. Waaahhhhh, Naruto merasa imajinasinya itu sangat indah. Imajinasi yang sangat dia sukai untuk dihayalkan. Ya, Naruto terus berhayal, hingga pada saatnya Naruto tiba di sebuah tempat yang dia tuju.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap bangunan tua di depannya dari bawah hingga atas.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bangunan di depannya selain tua, ternyata bermodel sangat Jepang. Hiii.. jangan bilang bangunan tua di pinggiran hutan ini banyak hantunya? Naruto membersihkan otaknya dengan cara menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki, dan memegang pintu geser a la Jepang pada bangunan tersebut.

GREEEKKKK!

Naruto membuka pintu.

"Permisi!" kata Naruto. Matanya menatap ke depan. Melihat kegelapan di dalam bangunan tersebut.

Namun…

E—EPPPPHHHH?!

Dimana orang-orang yang berada di dalam sini? Kok, sepi? Naruto berusaha mencari sosok manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak mau masuk sampai ada orang yang menyambutnya karena takut… jika dia masuk pintunya tertutup sendiri dan terkunci. HIEEEEEE! Kalau itu benar pasti akan sangat menyeramkan. Naruto mulai berkeringat-dingin. Ia merasa firasatnya tidak enak, ketika…

"Cari siapa, Nak?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Napas pemilik suara tersebut menusuk ke arah tengkuk Naruto.

"MAMIIII KUSHIIIIIII!" teriak Naruto—kaget setengah mati. Ia terlonjak kaget ke depan hingga terjatuh—masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Pantatnya menghadap ke arah langit, ketika wajahnya mencium lantai—miris.

Naruto yang terjatuh ke atas lantai langsung menatap orang yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia jantungan. Ia memandang dengan takut orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. Orang tersebut ternyata hanyalah seorang nenek-nenek berumur, ketika di belakang nenek-nenek tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda, berpotongan pendek yang sangat cantik.

"Hm… hm.. maaf mengagetkanmu anak muda..," ucap nenek-nenek tersebut. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Perkenalkan, aku Chiyo…," katanya, memperkenalkan diri, ketika Naruto sibuk berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit.

Dengan canggung Naruto memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. "Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Nek! Perkenalkan, aku Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki…," kata Naruto. Ia mengangguk hormat, meminta maaf karena tadi berbuat kegaduhan. "Maaf, aku membuat keributan di tempat nenek..," katanya, dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Nenek-nekek tersebut menganggukan kepala untuk kedua kalinya. "Oh, Naruto, ya? Kau yang memesan salah satu kamar di tempat ini, bukan?" tanyanya—memastikan jika otaknya yang sudah agak pikun mengingat dengan benar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan nenek Chiyo di depannya. "AH, YA BENAR!" serunya—semangat. "Apakah nenek pemilik tempat ini?" lanjutnya, ketika kedua orang di depannya hanya terdiam.

Nenek Chiyo menganggukan kepalanya. "Selamat datang di tempatku!" katanya, menyambut Naruto. "Jika kau ingin, aku bisa menyuruh cucuku untuk mengantar kopermu ke kamar..," katanya, mulai meng-_service_ Naruto dengan pelayanan penyewaan.

E—eh?!

Cu—cucu?

Naruto memandang ke arah gadis cantik yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto. Gadis berambut pendek, merah muda yang memakai sebuah bandana di kepalanya, hingga gadis tersebut terkesan tomboy. "A—ah, tidak u—

"Jangan, anggap remeh aku, ya!" seru gadis tersebut—memotong perkataan Naruto. "Walaupun aku gadis, aku bisa mengangkat barang seperti laki-laki!" informasi gadis tersebut. Ia mulai bergerak untuk mengambil koper-koper Naruto yang berada di luar pintu.

Naruto hendak mencegah gadis tersebut untuk mengangkat barangnya. "Eh, bukan be—

"Tidak apa-apa, anak muda..," gumam nenek Chiyo. "Selagi kamarmu dibereskan, dan barang-barangmu disimpan bagaimana jika kau jalan-jalan sejenak untuk menghirup udara perdesaan?" tawar nenek-nenek tersebut pada Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang merasa tidak enak pada cucu nenek tersebut.

"Iya, disini banyak tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi..," kata gadis tersebut, membujuk Naruto agar pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berhenti merasa tidak enak pada dirinya.

Ha—ah, merasa dirinya terus dipaksa oleh kedua wanita di dekatnya, akhirnya Naruto pun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak sampai matahari tenggelam. Ya, daripada terus berdebat lebih baik Naruto menuruti perintah kedua orang tersebut yang notabene sangat berisik.

"Aku pergi dulu..," pamit Naruto, ketika kedua wanita tersebut tersenyum—mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menikmati suasana perdesaan.

**Udu n Taz**

_30 Menit kemudian…_

Tidak salah Naruto menghampiri desa bernama Konoha ini. Desa yang sangat asri, dan jauh dari udara kotor. Naruto merentangkan tangannya sejenak. Ia menghirup udara desa yang menyejukan tersebut dalam-dalam. Ha—ah, sangat segaaaarrrr! Naruto begitu menikmati kejernihan udara Desa Konoha. Ia terus menelusuri pinggiran sungai, pepohonan, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah dalam hutan di dalam sana.

Naruto memandang ke arah kiri-kanan hutan. Hijau. Hijau. Hijau. Sejauh mata Naruto memandang disitulah dia melihat pepohonan, lumut, atau semak-semak. Semua mayoritas berwarna hijau, tetapi tidaklah membosankan. Naruto malah cenderung sangat suka tempat seperti ini. Sepi dan inspiratif. Tanpa rasa takut akan tersesat, Naruto berjalan lurus ke depan. Dia terus berjalan hingga kakinya terdiam—mematung. Matanya tidak dapat berkedip ketika melihat pemandangan tidak wajar di depannya.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah piano klasik hitam berukuran besar, dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkannya. Piano tersebut terletak di bawah pepohonan rindang, tua, dang sangat besar. Ha—hah?! Kenapa bisa ada seseorang yang sedang bermain piano di tempat ini? Tetapi, yang lebih anehnya lagi kenapa bisa ada piano di tengah hutan seperti ini?! Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia menggosok matanya, berharap jika dihadapannya adalah ilusi karena kelelahan. Tetapi, tidak! Apa yang berada di depannya adalah nyata.

Rasa aneh pada sosok piano dan orang di depannya tersebut tidaklah hanya sampai disitu saja. Naruto melihat jika jari-jari pemuda tersebut bermain dengan sangat lincah, dan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama permainan jarinya, ketika matanya terpejam—terbius oleh permainannya sendiri. Ya, pemuda tersebut bermain dengan gaya sangat baik, ketika tidak ada sedikit pun bunyi yang terdengar oleh Naruto. Ha—ah, Naruto tidak bisa mendengar suara piano yang dimainkan pemuda tersebut barang sedikitpun.

_A—apa yang dia lakukan?_

Batin Naruto—merasa jika orang di depannya adalah orang gila.

Di saat mata Naruto meneliti sosok pemuda dan piano tersebut, Naruto baru menyadari jika beberapa binatang liar berada di sekitar pemuda misterius tersebut. Binatang-binatang tersebut terdiam, memperhatikan, seolah-olah asyik mendengarkan permainan sosok pemuda aneh tersebut. I—ini pasti hayalan, 'kan? Tidak mungkin binatang mendengarkan alunan musik yang dilakukan oleh seseorang? Naruto menatap miris keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia ingin pergi, tetapi kakinya terpaku di tempat.

"Ka—kau siapa?" Naruto bertanya—spontan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan—keceplosan, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena telah bersuara.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto sebelum matanya terbelalak—lebar. Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut berdiri dari atas kursi piano, perlahan mundur, membalikan badan, dan… LARI!

Pemuda tersebut lari—menembus pepohonan hutan di dalam sana.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto—mencoba mengejar, tetapi lari pemuda tersebut sungguh kencang, sulit untuk dicegah, hingga hanya dalam beberapa langkah Naruto sudah menyerah untuk menyusul pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Hening.

Di tengah-tengah hutan Naruto terdiam—seribu bahasa. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan merasuki otaknya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Lalu, apakah maksud permainan piano tidak bersuara tersebut? Ha—ah, semua begitu aneh, tetapi yang paling aneh adalah…. ASTAGA! Naruto baru tersadar akan sesuatu, hingga mulutnya terbuka-tutup. Kenapa Naruto seperti pernah melihat sosok tersebut? Ke—kenapa rambut, mata pemuda tersebut sangat mirip akan….seseorang? Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang dia adalah….

Malaikat penolongnya, hingga dia bisa seperti ini?

"Sasuke Uchiha…," gumam Naruto—perlahan, dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Hai, semua! Hehehe… Banyak perbedaan dari fic Taz yang sebelum-belumnya. Fic ini hanya fokus pada SasuNaru, Itachi tidaklah terlalu dimunculkan di fic ini, ya… ini benar-benar romance. Tidak ada unsur aneh-aneh. TERUUUUUSSSSS… tidak ada humor seperti biasanya xixixixi, dan menurut Taz sih percintaan disini ringan, tidak seperti metamorf, crimson, atau fic-fic multi lainnya yang Taz punya.

Kenapa?

Karena ini cerita yaaaa…. tercampur dengan tangan-tangannya berudu cinta. Jadi, fic-nya ga bisa keras kayak biasa T.T Oke, deh! Sekian. Mungkin ini multi belasan atau kurang chapter aja. Nggak panjang kayak biasanya xp.

Suka? Tidak suka, silahkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Suara yang tidak pernah aku bosan terdengar kembali. Suara yang diperuntukan untuk menyambut akhir dari penampilanku. Tepuk tangan. Seluruh penonton di babak penyisihan kontes Chopin sedunia memberikan sambutannya pada diriku. Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku yakin jika juri terpukau dengan penampilanku tadi. Penampilan tanpa ada miss satupun. Akhirnya, setelah menerima banyak tepuk tangan akupun membungkuk hormat. Aku memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada penonton sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari panggung._

_Hahahaha._

_Dikala itu aku sangat bangga pada diriku, dan pada permainan berkelasku. _

_._

_._

_Pengumuman pun telah selesai…_

_Aku tentu saja masuk ke dalam babak selanjutnya…_

_Aku tenang.._

_Aku menegakan kepalaku, ketika aku berjalan—menelusuri gedung menuju pintu keluar…_

_Di saat aku mencapai lobby gedung pertunjukan, aku melihat sosok yang selalu membuatku terkesan dan aku kagumi. Sosok tersebut memiliki rambut merah yang senada dengan bola matanya. Kyuubi Kurama (22 tahun). Dia adalah pemenang kontes Chopin tahun lalu yang kini menjadi juri termuda dalam kontes bergengsi tersebut. Permainan pianonya sangatlah natural, dan jauh di atas rata-rata. Permainan sangat unik yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terpesona dan terbius. Tetapi, menurut kabar yang aku dengar dia adalah juri terpelit di antara juri lainnya. Dia tidak pernah memberikan nilai sempurna pada junior-juniornya. _

_Aku membungkukan tubuh, hormat pada Kyuubi. "Selamat malam..," gumamku, dengan senyuman tipis. Aku akan kembali melangkahkan kaki, ketika dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas dipendengaranku. "A—ah, bisakah anda mengulang lagi perkataan anda?" pintaku dengan nada sopan. _

"_Pulanglah karena kau tidak pantas berada di tempat ini..," kata Kyuubi dengan nada sangat sinis. Matanya menerawang ke depan—tajam. Di saat kami berposisi saling membelakangi, dengan pundak bersentuhan._

_Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Mataku sempat terbelalak. "A—apa maksud anda?" tanyaku, dengan nada bingung sekaligus cemas._

"_Permainan seperti itu, sebuah mesin pun pasti bisa melakukannya..," Kyuubi berbisik di telingaku. "Sebuah musik bukanlah hanya musik, tetapi musik adalah suatu perasaan seseorang yang diungkapkan pada orang lain dengan cara berbeda, atau unik..," lanjut Kyuubi, ketika aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanya. "Orang yang tidak mengerti mengenai arti permainan pianonya sendiri tidak pantas untuk berada di ajang kontes ini," katanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan diriku—sendirian. _

_Mendengar ucapan tajamnya aku hanya terpaku—tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata 'mudahnya' tersebut. Perasaan? Apakah aku bermain tidak pernah memakai sebuah perasaan? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memahami semua kata-kata pemuda jenius tersebut. Ya, aku tidak pernah mengerti kata-kata salah satu juri di ajang bergengsi ini. _

_Sebenarnya…_

_Apa arti bermain musik dengan memakai perasaan tersebut?_

_Aku tidak pernah mengerti.._

_Bahkan.._

_Dikala sebentar lagi ajang final kontes Chopin sedunia dimulai, aku tetap tidak mengerti…_

_Apa maksudmu.._

_Kyuubi Kurama?_

* * *

**Melody of Love**

**Disc: (Naruto) Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Piano hutan) Isshiki Makoto**

**(Nodame cantabile) Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(Melody of Love) Author of FFn: Sabaku Ryutaro**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, BL, miss typo, alur kecepetan, dll..**

**Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, maupun untuk melecehkan para penyair musik terhebat sepanjang sejarah layaknya Chopin, Bethoven, Mozart, dll. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

* * *

_Di sebuah bangunan…_

_Penginapan kecil… _

_Lantai Dua…_

Suara petir di pagi hari membangunkan sosok manusia yang sedang berkutat dengan selimutnya. Ha—ah, tidak Naruto sangka jika pagi begitu cepat datang, padahal dia baru saja tertidur pada dini hari. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tertidur? Kenapa dia terus memikirkan sosok pemuda berambut _raven_, dengan mata _onyx_ yang dia yakini adalah sang malaikat? Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang langit-langit sebelum menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Sial~ Hari ini dia malas sekali untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan beraktivitas.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Terdengar bunyi pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serak habis bangun tidur.

"Aku!" kata Sakura yang merupakan cucu dari nenek pemilik penginapan kecil ini. "Makan pagi telah siap..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto mendesah malas.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis semangat yang belum pernah sekalipun keluar dari Desa Konoha. Gadis tersebut semenjak bayi telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, sehingga hanya nenek Chiyo yang merupakan nenek angkatnya lah yang mengasuh Sakura. Nenek yang sangat baik hati, dan rela merawat manusia yang ditemukannya di tong sampah depan penginapan.

Di didik di dalam lingkungan perdesaan seperti ini membuat Sakura menjadi gadis yang mandiri, dan tidak pernah mengenal putus asa.

"Iya..," jawab Naruto. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan ekspresi masih sangat mengantuk, sehingga sesekali Naruto menguap—melepaskan rasa malas.

"Cepetan, ya!" kata Sakura. Setelah itu, terdengar suara orang berjalan di atas tangga yang artinya Sakura telah pergi menuju lantai bawah kembali.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengucek-ngucek matanya daripada menjawab teriakan Sakura.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya terbangun di penginapan, dan cuaca sangatlah buruk. Naruto yang kerap kali menginap di berbagai macam penginapan baru tahu, jika ada penginapan bertipe kekeluargaan seperti ini. Ha—ah, Naruto baru mengetahui jika seorang pemilik penginapan akan masak untuk para pengunjung. Selain itu, karena Naruto hanyalah satu-satunya yang menginap, acara makan pun dilakukan di ruang makan, seperti tadi malam. Namun, yang lebih menariknya lagi di dalam penginapan ini tidaklah ada teve di setiap kamarnya. Ya, jika ingin menonton haruslah ke lantai bawah, dan menonton bersama para penginap lainnya atau pemilik penginapan. Tetapi, Naruto belum mencoba melakukan kegiatan tersebut karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan sosok pemuda _raven_ yang menyita pikirannya, hingga membuat dia malas untuk beramah-tamah. Alhasil, Naruto lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar setelah makan malam di ruang makan.

Selesai mengumpulkan arwah, Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum mengambil handuk di dalam lemari, dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Semangat!

**Taz n Udu**

Setelah mandi, Naruto beranjak pergi ke dalam ruang keluarga karena untuk kali ini acara makan pagi mereka di adakan di dalam ruang keluarga di atas meja kecil. Naruto duduk di depan meja tersebut sebelum matanya teralihkan pada sebuah kanvas yang tergantung di salah satu dinding di dalam ruang keluarga tersebut.

Naruto tidaklah tertarik dengan warna, atau jenis lukisan tersebut. Ia tertarik dengan sang obyek lukisan. Hm… seorang laki-laki bermain piano di tengah hutan? Naruto terus memandangi lukisan tersebut tanpa berkedip. Ia memandangi rambut _raven_ laki-laki di dalam lukisan tersebut. Ia memandangi indahnya cahaya matahari yang tembus melewati celah-celah pepohonan, dan menyinari sang pianist hutan tersebut.

"Piano hutan..," gumam Naruto—tidak sadar, merasa kagum dengan keindahan obyek yang sedang dipandanginya.

"Kau menyukai lukisanku?" terdengar suara dari arah pintu menuju dapur.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membawa sepanci sop dengan kedua tangannya, ketika tangannya memakai sarung tangan anti panas. Gadis tersebut tersenyum senang, di saat mengetahui Naruto begitu terkagum-kagum dengan lukisannya. Ha—ah, ya sebenarnya Sakura sudah mendapatkan banyak pujian melewati lukisan ini. Lukisan yang obyeknya sangatlah indah, hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya terbuai—berdecak kagum.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebelum memandang kembali lukisan indah tersebut.

"Dia nyata, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan. "Obyek yang kau lukis ini bukan hanya semata-mata hayalanmu saja, 'kan?"

Sakura menaruh panci berisi sop tersebut di atas meja—depan Naruto. Ia lalu duduk di sisi lain dari meja tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..," jawab Sakura, seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia. "Terjelas, obyek dari lukisan ini akan jauh lebih indah jika kau melihatnya secara langsung..," Sakura tersenyum tipis, ketika Naruto mengedipkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum usil. Ia sudah pernah lihat 'obyek' tersebut, tetapi dia ingin menggoda Sakura. "Jadi, dia benar-benar ada, bukan?" tanyanya, mengerti maksud Sakura. "Jika kau berkata demikian, kemungkinan besar aku bisa melihatnya, 'kan?" lanjutnya, memaksa Sakura untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mau banyak bicara, ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk makan pagi sebelum memulai aktivitasnya di cuaca mendung ini.

**Taz n Udu**

Seperti _heroine_, Naruto tidak dapat menghilangkan sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut dari pikirannya. Ia menjadi terobsesi terhadap sosok ajaib tersebut, sehingga di saat hujan mulai turun, suara petir terdengar, dan larangan dari para pemilik penginapan untuk keluar gedung, Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya—memasuki hutan, dan mencari sosok pemain piano misterius tersebut.

"Kali ini aku harus bertemu denganmu..," sembari memakai jaket anti hujan, Naruto menapaki kakinya, ketika dia terus mengingat jalan yang pernah dia tempuh untuk mencapai piano hutan tersebut.

Lalu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, obyek yang Naruto cari pun ketemu, tetapi tanpa tuannya.

Di tengah-tengah siraman hujan, Naruto menatap piano hutan yang hanya berdiri kokoh—sendirian, tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya. Kemana orang itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang pada saat pianonya kehujanan? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sembari memandang piano tersebut. Di saat ia memandang piano tersebut, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa kasihan. Ya, dia merasa iba pada benda mati yang kehujanan tersebut. Alhasil, Naruto melepas jaketnya. Ia hendak melindungi piano tersebut sebisa mungkin, ketika dari arah berlawanan dengan dirinya muncul sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx tanpa memakai jas hujan. Pemuda tersebut membawa kain plastik yang besar, dan tampak sekali cocok untuk menutupi piano tersebut.

_Di—dia datang!_

Batin Naruto. Ia segera sembunyi di balik pepohonan, berharap tidak terlihat oleh sang pemuda berambut _raven_ incarannya, ketika Naruto mendengar bunyi petir yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, dan sangat besar, hingga cahaya kilat pun begitu menyilaukan matanya.

ASTAGA!

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto melihat ke arah piano dan pemuda yang sedang berusaha menutupi piano tersebut. Setelah itu, firasat Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres pada daerah di sekitar piano yang sedang ditutupi oleh sang pemuda berambut _raven_. A-apa yang salah?! APA YANG ANEH?! Naruto melihat ke sepenjuru tempat ketika matanya menatap ke atas piano klasik tersebut. Ia menatap sebuah pohon yang dahan besar bagian teratasnya sudah terbakar karena petir. Dahan besar tersebut akan terjatuh tepat ke atas piano dan pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut jika tidak menyingkir.

Ya—Ya Tuhan!

"AWASSSSS!" teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba pada sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto berlari ke arah sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang sibuk menyelimuti pianonya. Ia berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya, dan segera menerjang sembari memeluk pemuda tersebut, hingga mereka terpental ke depan—menjauhi piano hutan.

BRUK!

Bertepatan dengan jatuhnya Naruto, dahan berapi akibat petir tersebut pun terjatuh—tepat di atas piano klasik berwarna hitam, hingga menyebabkan bunyi yang keras, memilukan, dan menghancurkan perasaan.

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Waktu seperti berhenti sementara.

Naruto menyingkirkan tubuhnya sedikit. Di saat ia berada di atas tanah, dengan pemuda raven yang berada di bawahnya, Naruto memandang ke arah piano ajaib tersebut. Ia memandang jika api yang berasal dari dahan mulai melumat sang piano hutan. Melumat—melumat—melumat, hingga secara cepat, piano tersebut dilahap oleh api yang sangat besar, hingga air hujan pun tidak dapat memadamkannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tercengang, merasa sedih yang sangat amat dalam.

"Pi—PIANOOOOOOOO!" teriak sang pemuda berambut _raven_. Ia hendak menyingkirkan Naruto, untuk berlari ke arah piano tersebut ketika Naruto terus mencegahnya. "PIANOKU! PIANOKU!" teriak pemuda tersebut, histeris, ketika Naruto dengan susah payah menghadang pergerakan pemuda yang berada di dekapannya. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada pundaknya.

"KAU, JANGAN GILA!" teriak Naruto, ketika ia kesulitan untuk mencegah pemberontakan laki-laki yang ternyata begitu kuat, walaupun kurus. Alhasil, Naruto pun memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan sangat erat. "Sudah selesai.. tugas piano tersebut sudahlah selesai sampai disini, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun..," lanjutnya, dengan nada sangat menyesal dan sangat berat hati.

Seolah-olah seperti kiamat, pemuda yang selalu terlihat kuat tersebut hanya bisa terisak tangis, ketika matanya menatap sang piano yang secara perlahan habis dimakan oleh api. Ia hanya berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Ia berharap jika piano tersebut hanyalah memberikan candaan pada dirinya. Ya, ini pasti hanyalah sebuah _parody—humor_. Tetapi… ini bukan mimpi! Piano… Piano harta karun satu-satunya telah tiada. Barang kesayangan satu-satunya sudahlah menghilang. Ia tidak dapat menolongnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan orang asing, ketika sahabat satu-satunya habis termakan oleh api.

"Kakak…," lirih pemuda tersebut di pelukan Naruto. Ia terus menangis, dengan sekuat tenaga—mengeluarkan emosinya, ketika suaranya terus meneriakan nama panggilan untuk kakaknya. "KAKAKKKKKKKKK!" teriak pemuda berambut _raven_—tidak dapat mencegah rasa kesal, kecewa, dan bersalahnya atas kebakarnya piano kesayangannya.

Mendengar jeritan pilu dari orang yang berada di dekapannya, Naruto pun hanya bisa merintih sedih sembari memejamkan mata—berusaha menahan tangis.

Ya, mereka terus berposisi seperti ini, hingga pemadam kebakaran mulai berdatangan karena rakyat sekitar pinggir hutan yang melihat asap kebakaran tersebut langsung memanggil sang pemadam kebakaran…

.

.

Apakah benar pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke Uchiha hingga tidak memunculkan wujudnya lagi di dunia permusikan?

Apakah Naruto bisa memulihkan perasaan sedih pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sudah kehilangan benda kesayangannya?

Apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan inspirasi permainan musiknya sendiri pada saat di Desa Konoha?

**Nantikan semua jawaban pertanyaan di atas pada chapter 3 dan selanjutnya…**

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

AISHHHHHHHH Pianonya terbakarrrrrr baru aja chapter 2 T.T #hapus air mata. Baiklah, nantikan episode selanjutnya romance picisan ini #digampar udu# Kemarin dihapus coz mau diapdet sekaligus sama chapter 2 aja, deh! Terlalu pendek masaan chapter kemarin ==a

Ini fic chapter pendek. Percaya, deh! #ngek.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dia yang mengalami, bukan aku. Tetapi kenapa melihat dirinya bertekuk lutut di atas tanah untuk meratapi ketiberadaan piano hutannya membuat hatiku sakit. Apakah aku tidak dapat membalas kebaikannya di masa lalu? Apakah aku hanya bisa melihat dirinya terjatuh seperti ini tanpa melakukan apapun? Aku yang bodoh ini hanya bisa berdiri di belakangnya, dan mendengarkan tangisan pilunya, ketika seluruh pemadam kebakaran yang berhasil memadamkan apa secara berangsur-angsur meninggalkan kami beserta para penduduk yang menonton peristiwa kebakaran tersebut. _

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

_Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati dirinya. _

"_Sebaiknya kita pulang…," kataku, berharap dia akan mendengarkanku untuk kali ini. "Jika kau terus seperti ini, maka akan sakit…," bujukku, aku berharap dia akan beranjak dari atas tanah untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. _

_Tidak mendengar. Dia hanya meremas tanah di bawahnya, dan aku lagi-lagi terdiam—kehabisan kata-kata. Ha—ah, aku mendesah pelan. Setelah itu, aku melihat ke arah puing-puing piano yang sebagian besarnya sudah habis terlahap oleh api. Aku mendekati puing tersebut. Aku mencoba mengais puing-puing tersebut, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menenangkan pemuda berambut raven tersebut. _

_Tetapi tidak ada._

_Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku memang bodoh, dan tidak peka. Hahaha. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa aku begitu perhatian pada orang ini? Siapa tahu dia bukan malaikatku, 'kan? Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin jika dia adalah bocah yang pernah menyemangati, hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku melepaskan jas hujanku. Dengan guyuran hujan yang masih deras aku berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, dan membalutkan jas hujanku di tubuhnya. _

"_Baiklah..," gumamku, dengan suara pelan. "Sampai kau puas, aku akan menemanimu disini..," kataku, dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Entah dia akan mendengarkanku, terpenting untuk kali ini akulah yang akan membantu dirinya untuk bangkit._

_Sembari duduk di sebelahnya, aku berpikir banyak hal. Jika pemuda di sebelahku adalah Sasuke Uchiha kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Aku memandang pemuda yang masih menangis di sebelahku lekat-lekat. Ya, dia memang Sasuke Uchiha dan aku yakin itu. Walau aku hanya bertemu dengan dirinya satu kali, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pemuda tersebut. _

_Sasuke…_

_Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?_

_Aku terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati terkecilku… _

_Malaikat hitam, kemanakah kau pergi?_

* * *

**Melody of Love**

**Disc: (Naruto) Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Piano hutan) Isshiki Makoto**

**(Nodame cantabile) Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(Melody of Love) Author of FFn: Sabaku Ryutaro**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, BL, miss typo, alur kecepetan, dll..**

**Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, maupun untuk melecehkan para pengarang musik layaknya Chopin, Bethoven, Mozart, dll. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Past**

* * *

Klik.

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenal Naruto sebagai paman dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Obito Uchiha. Dia adalah kerabat terdekat Sasuke satu-satunya, setelah seluruh keluarga pemuda tersebut Meninggal dunia. Tanpa Obito, Sasuke hanyalah sebatang kara di desa pinggir hutan ini. Ha—ah, ternyata dugaan Naruto benar, pemuda berambut raven tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Hm… hm… Naruto mengetahui semua itu setelah membawa Sasuke yang tertidur di dalam hutan ke tempat tinggalnya yang menurut penduduk adalah rumah kerabat satu-satunya Sasuke. Ya, untungnya berkat bantuan penduduk sekitar, Naruto berhasil menemukan tempat kediaman Sasuke, dan bertemu dengan Obito.

Di balik kemisteriusan Sasuke, masih banyak yang ingin Naruto ketahui, namun apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai Sasuke. Ya, mungkin Naruto harus bersabar, dan menanti jawabannya cepat atau lambat.

"Setelah tadi bajunya diganti, dia sudah tertidur lelap setelah kehujanan seharian..," kata Naruto dengan nada pelan. Ia menghela napas berat, ketika matanya melirik pintu di belakangnya dengan cemas.

Hening.

Di antara Obito dan Naruto tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Piano itu hanyalah peninggalan kakaknya satu-satunya..," kata Obito, sehingga membuat fokus Naruto langsung teralihkan pada Uchiha yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya?" tanya Naruto sangat penasaran. Ia tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak bertanya, ketika Obito memulai topik pembicaraan yang selama ini ingin dibahasnya.

Dengan wajah sedih, Obito memandang Naruto sejenak. Setelah itu, sembari memandang lantai di bawahnya, Obito pun memulai ceritanya. Memulai kisah seorang pianist muda jalanan yang berbakat, beserta adiknya yang sangat mengagumi kakaknya tersebut.

**Flashback**

Itachi Uchiha adalah seseorang yang memiliki talenta sangat tinggi dalam memainkan piano. Dalam umur lima tahun, dia bisa menguasai banyak lagu klasik yang sangat rumit untuk dia mainkan dalam permainan pianonya. Namun, dibalik talentanya, Itachi tidaklah tertaruk untuk menjadi seorang pianist yang dikenal oleh dunia. Dia hanya memilih untuk bersekolah musik, dan mengajarkan musik pada anak-anak di sekitarnya. Ya, walau skill Itachi yang sangat tinggi, malah jauh di atas proffesional sekalipun, dia tidaklah mau keluar dari kandang untuk memberikan permainan terbaiknya pada dunia. Ia hanya ingin memainkan musik pada alam di sekitarnya, dan orang-orang di sayangnya.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Sasuke memiliki obsesi yang tinggi untuk bisa bermain seperti orang tuanya yang merupakan musisi ternama. Sasuke tiap hari berlatih giat agar bisa menyamai sang kakak, dan tentu saja walaupun Itachi memiliki prinsip yang berbeda dengan adiknya, dia tetap mendukung Sasuke. Prinsip Sasuke untuk mengenalkan musiknya pada dunia sangat bertolak belakang dengan Itachi dimana musik dimainkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, bukan hanya dipamerkan dan dijadikan ajang kontes. Namun, walaupun Itachi memiliki prinsip yang tidak wajar seperti itu, dia tidak pernah absen mengajari adiknya bermain piano, atau mengantar adiknya ke tempat-tempat kontes bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Semua bagi keluarga pemusik tersebut berjalan sangat mulus. Walau kerap kali perbedaan pola pikir sering terjadi di antara mereka, itu bukanlah hambatan atau masalah untuk berkembang. Ya, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang merupakan musisi ternama pun bahkan mendukung kedua anaknya. Mereka mendukung bagaimana jalan anak-anaknya memilih kehidupan, dan keluarga mereka tetap bahagia sampai suatu kecelakaan yang mengenaskan terjadi di dalam keluarga tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke babak kualifikasi, hingga tinggal babak final, tidaklah ada yang bisa melukiskan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi sebuah kandidat sebagai pianist terbaik se-Jepang tingkat SD akan melekat pada dirinya. Ya, dia sangat bangga, hingga dia berharap seluruh keluarganya akan menyaksikan dirinya bermain piano. Melihat dirinya memainkan piano terbaik untuk keluarganya, terlebih untuk kakaknya yang selama ini selalu mendukung dan mengajarinya untuk menjadi seorang pianist yang dapat dibanggakan.

Tuttt… Tuuuttt… Tutttt…

Nada sambung terangkat.

"Kakak, kakak dimana, sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sebal. Sebentar lagi dia akan pentas untuk final, tetapi kakaknya dan ayah-ibunya belum saja datang ke tempat bangku penonton. Sasuke mengintip ke arah bangku penonton dari balik tirai.

"Sebentar, 'Suke, kakak masih di jalan..," kata Itachi dengan nada lembut—memberi pengertian. "Sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan musik pada kakak, ya?" lanjut Uchiha sulung, menggoda adiknya.

"IKH, apaan, sih, kak?" Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia ingin mengaku pada kakaknya jika perkataan Itachi benar, tetapi gengsi Sasuke terlalu besar.

Terdengar tawa Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi dari arah telepon.

"JANGAN TERTAWAKAN A—

"AWAS, SAYANG!" seru Mikoto di telepon dengan nada yang sangat panik terhadap suaminya yang sempat kehilangan fokus mengemudi karena pembicaraan Itachi dan Sasuke melalui loud speaker. Setelah itu bunyi teriakan dari orang-orang di dalam mobil, dan bunyi dentuman keras begitu memekakan telinga Uchiha bungsu.

Tuttt… Tuttt… Tuuuttt…

Telepon pun tiba-tiba terputus.

Sasuke mematung di tempat. Tadi itu suara apa? Teriakan kakak, ibu, dan ayahnya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Uchiha bungsu seiring suara benturan, dan pecahan kaca yang sangat keras. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Sasuke memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk. Ia merasa jika keluarganya tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin mereka mengalami kecelakaan. TIDAK MUNGKIN! Tanpa pikir panjang, dan jelas Sasuke langsung berlari keluar gedung konser musik. Ia harus mencari keluarganya. Ia harus pergi ke tempat keluarganya dimanapun mereka.

"Kau ma—

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan penyelenggara lomba. Ia terus berlari, mencari kebenaran mengenai keluarganya.

.

.

Pada saat di luar gedung, tidak memiliki arah, Sasuke dengan panik mencoba untuk menelusuri jalan. Di otaknya hanya terdapat suara-suara orang-orang disayangnya yang berteriak dengan keras, ketika benturan berlangsung. Ya, dia sangat panik, hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketika dia langsung menyebrang tanpa melihat arah laju mobil dari depan.

BRAK!

Bocah bertalenta yang merupakan kandidat utama memenangkan kontes piano tingkat SD se-Jepang pun mengalami kecelakaan, dan terpental—menabrak batas jalan.

.

.

Setelah mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya. Namun, dunia tidaklah seindah dulu bagi dirinya. Dia kehilangan banyak hal. Dia kehilangan keluarga, kepercayadirian, dan seluruh hal yang dia miliki. Sasuke yang memiliki cedera pada tangan dan kepala yang sangat parah haruslah di operasi, rehabilitasi, perawatan, yang tentu mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat banyak. Alhasil, kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya sebagian habis terpakai oleh pengobatannya, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah piano klasik kepunyaan kakaknya. Namun, bukan itu yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit, jika seluruh keluarganya telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil.

Sebagai orang tua asuh setelah orang tua Sasuke meninggal, Obito tidaklah berani menyentuh piano kepunyaan Uchiha sulung. Ia tahu dengan pasti betapa sayangnya Itachi pada piano tersebut. Selain itu,Obito tidak ingin menghilangkan sosok Itachi, dan merupakan pianist terhebat yang pernah Obito kenal dari dunia ini. Namun, kesederhaan Obito berkata lain. Dia tidak dapat menyimpan piano besar tersebut di dalam rumahnya. Ia bingung menyimpan piano tersebut dimana, dan entah kenapa dia berpikiran untuk menyimpan piano tersebut di tengah hutan, atau di suatu tempat indah bagaikan panggung yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, dengan lampu sebagai sorot lampunya. Ya, Obito yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perawatan piano menyimpan piano tersebut disembarang tempat.

Setelah keadaan Sasuke membaik, anak kecil tersebut diijinkan untuk pulang. Namun, tidak ada tempat lagi bagi dirinya untuk tinggal karena satupun dari keluarga kandungnya yang tertinggal. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Obito ke Desa Konoha, dan tinggal disana. Ha—ah, di saat membawa Sasuke masuk ke mobil itulah saat-saat paling mengerikan. Bocah tersebut ternyata mengalami trauma dengan benda bisa berjalan tersebut, dan dengan sedemikian rupa Obito berusaha membujuk, membawa Sasuke menaiki mobil, hingga pada akhirnya tibalah Sasuke di tempat barunya.

Hari-hari pertama Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Dia tidak ingin melakukan aktivitas apapun, apalagi sekolah. Obito menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Ia harus membujuk Sasuke agar memulai kehidupan barunya, dan tidak terlarut di dalam kesedihannya secara terus-menerus. Mhm.. berpikir sangat panjang, Obito pun mempunyai sebuah ide. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke dalam hutan. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan benda yang paling disukainya. Ia memperlihatkan Sasuke piano kepunyaan Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak perlu memakai waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengenal piano di dalam hutan tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah piano tersebut, dan secara perlahan menyentuh piano klasik berwarna hitam yang notabene adalah piano paling indah dimata Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mengitari piano tersebut, ketika mulutnya membuka-tutup—menahan kesedihan. Ya, ini piano kakaknya. I—ini piano yang sering dimainkan oleh kakaknya.

BRUK!

Sasuke bersimpuh di depan piano.

"Ka—kakak..," gumam Sasuke—pelan. Ia memeluk kaki piano tersebut dengan erat. "Hiks… hiks.. hiks… kakak..," lirih Sasuke. Pelukannya pada kaki piano semakin erat.

Melihat emosi Sasuke yang mulai keluar, Obito tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa lega, dan hendak pergi sementara waktu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke bersama 'kakaknya'. Obito hanya berharap jika Sasuke akan terus membaik seiring waktu. Ha—ah, dan harapannya sedikit terkabul. Walaupun Sasuke tidak suka sosialisasi, dia mau ke sekolah. Hm… meskipun Sasuke lebih suka bermain di dalam hutan bersama piano dibandingkan bersama teman-teman sebayanya itu lebih baik daripada tidak keluar rumah sama sekali.

**End Flashback**

Sepi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Obito menceritakan semua hal yang dialami Sasuke.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat. Jadi, itu alasannya Sasuke tidak mengikuti babak final. Jadi, itu alasannya Sasuke tidak memunculkan wujudnya kembali di atas panggung. Naruto menghapus air matanya secara cepat. Ia tidak percaya jika malaikat pelindungnya bernasib tragis seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengalami hal seberat ini.

"Bo—bolehkan aku masuk ke dalam kembali?" pinta Naruto, dengan nada sangat memohon. Ia tidak berani menatap Obito karena melihat mata seseorang untuk kali hanya akan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya.

Obito menganggukan kepalanya. "Silahkan, tetapi jangan membuat kegaduhan..," kata Obito memperingati Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih..," gumamnya sebelum membalikan badan, membuka pintu, dan kembali masuk untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur.

.

.

Naruto duduk di atas kursi samping Sasuke. Ia memandang wajah tidur Uchiha bungsu yang tampak sangat tenang. Apakah dia begitu kesepian? Seperti apa kehidupan yang dia alami ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang menopangnya? Naruto menggerakan tangannya. Ia hendak mengelus rambut Uchiha bungsu, ketika tangannya berhenti sebelum mengenai kepala Sasuke. I—ini konyol. Dia dan Sasuke 'kan tidak saling kenal. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bertemu sekilas.

Naruto menghela napas—sejenak. Ia akan menyandarkan punggung di kepala kursi, ketika hape yang sedang digunakannya bergetar.

Trrrrttt… Trrrttt…

Hape Naruto bergetar. Ia segera beranjak dari atas kursi menuju keluar kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Saat Naruto di luar kamar Uchiha bungsu.

"Hallo?" sapa Naruto pada orang yang meneleponnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan arrasement-nya? Apakah kamu sudah mendapati perkembangan?" tanya orang yang menelepon Naruto—_excited_.

Naruto menghela napas—sejenak. Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah asisten Naruto. Setiap jadwal yang Naruto punya disusun oleh asistennya tersebut. Asal tahu saja, Naruto butuh meyakinkan Kakashi dengan sedemikian rupa agar dirinya bisa berlibur di tempat kelahirannya. ASTAGA! Jika Kakashi mengetahui dirinya belum melakukan _progress_ apapun, dan hal tersebut dilaporkan pada ayah dan ibu Naruto, maka Naruto akan mengalami masalah atau diajak pulang secara paksa.

"Tidak ada hambatan, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya..," kata Naruto—berbohong. "Sekarang saja aku benar-benar sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakannya, jadi sudah dulu, ya!" lanjut Naruto—berbohong, lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto langsung berpamitan, dan menutup telepon. "Sudah dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Naruto—terburu-buru.

"Na—NARU—

Tttuuuutttt… tuuuttt… tuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttt….

Hubungan telepon pun tertutup.

Dan?

Duk!

Naruto membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya pada pintu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Ia tidak dapat berkosentrasi. Sekarang ini di dalam otaknya hanya terdapat pemuda yang berada di balik pintu ini. Ya, Tuhan… jika seperti ini bagaimana dia bisa berlatih, dan memenangkan kontes? Tidak. Tidak bisa dia mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia harus menemukan permainan pianonya sendiri. Dia harus memulai latihannya. Ya, dia harus mulai, dan melupakan segala masalah yang ada. Namun, jika dia berkosentrasi pada urusannya sendiri, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja? Issshhhhhh… tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja. Memangnya selama ini Sasuke bergantung pada dirinya apa? Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa dia menjadi merasa sangat penting di dalam kehidupan Sasuke?

Naruto menghela napas—berat.

Entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membuat fokusnya terhadap kontes bergengsi yang merupakan cita-citanya menjadi buyar.

_Jika sudah buyar seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa menciptakan suatu permainan yang baik dan dicintai semua orang?_

Naruto mendesah berat sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

_**Bersambung…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Di lahirkan di keluarga yang mencintai musik memasakku harus ikut ke dalam dunia musik juga. Aku dahulu sangat tidak menyukai musik. Aku hanya beranggapan musik adalah suatu yang merepotkan, dan menekan diri. Ya, akibat ayahku yang selalu memaksaku untuk memainkan musik seperti dirinya, membuat aku membenci musik itu sendiri. Namun, malaikatku telah merubah pandanganku mengenai musik. Setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku beranggapan musik adalah suatu yang indah. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu, akupun mulai memainkan musik untuk diriku sendiri, seperti anjuran sang malaikat hitam.

Semakin aku beranjak dewasa, semakin juga aku memiliki banyak teman yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama denganku. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat yang bisa bisa memainkan musik, bahkan melebihi diriku. Melewati musik juga aku melihat banyak orang yang bekerja keras untuknya, dan bersaing untuknya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki setelah sedikit berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Sahabat dekatku—Nagato—menghampiriku dan berjalan di sampingku. Ia adalah pemusik yang hebat, namun nasib sial menhampiri dirinya. Pemuda yang bakat musiknya melebihi diriku terpaksa harus berhenti meraih cita-citanya untuk mengenalkan musiknya pada dunia sementara waktu karena cederanya pada lengan. Ia mengalami gangguan pada saraf tangannya, hingga urat sarafnya mengalami pembengkakkan. Oleh karena itu, selama bertahun-tahun ini Nagato harus beristirahat dan akan kembali hadir ke atas panggung jika tangannya sudah membaik.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali Naruto…," puji Nagato dengan mata berbinar-binar, tetapi aku hanya terdiam—masih terniang-niang perkataan Kyuubi.

"Ya..," jawab aku dengan ekspresi tidak semangat.

"Kenapa kau tampak mu—

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti permainan bagus dan jelek…," seseorang menyanggah perkataan Nagato. Ia berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Menma…," gumamku dengan nada malas.

Di dalam kontes chopin ini Menma adalah pesaing terberatku. Selain dia selalu mendapat pujian di setiap permainannya, bagiku permainan Menma begitu hidup dan membuat perubahan pada emosi penonton. Berbeda dengan diriku yang selalu masih merasa kurang di setiap permainan, Menma selalu tampil dengan penuh kepercayadirian dan memukau, bahkan bagi diriku. Tetapi, persaingan di dunia musik yang selalu ketat membuatku tidak pernah bersahabat dengan pemuda itu. Aku yang selalu disejajarkan olehnya di setiap kesempatan tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Aku selalu bertengkar, bahkan semenjak kami bertemu beberapa tahun silam.

"Permainan seperti tadi hanyalah akan berakhir dengan kekalahan…," Menma tersenyum sinis. Ia menatap diriku sebelum menatap Nagato lekat-lekat, "huh," Menma membuang muka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan diriku.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Nagato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "padamu dia selalu sinis, tetapi kenapa pada diriku selalu lebih sinis?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Nagato menghela napas, "tidak usah terlalu banyak dipikirkan, itulah kuncinya…," kata Nagato. Ia seperti mengerti kerisauanku.

Sejak dahulu setiap orang yang mengerti musik dengan baik pasti akan mengomentari permainanku yang masihlah kurang. Namun, baik orang yang mengomentari itu maupun diriku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang kurang dari permainan tersebut. Bahkan, semakin hari aku semakin bingung dengan permainanku yang tidaklah kunjung berkembang. Aku selalu memikirkannya, dan terkadang aku berpura-pura jika kelemahanku itu tidaklah ada. Terlebih ketika aku berada di atas panggung. Sebenarnya, apa yang kurang dariku. Kenapa Menma mengatakan hal seperti itu juga padaku? Sebenarnya, permainan apa yang bisa memuaskan aku? Aku terobsesi untuk menemukan permainan yang bisa memukau semua orang—termasuk Menma dan Kyuubi, hingga akupun berpikir untuk menjernihkan diri di sebuah perdesaan. Tetapi, di tempat itu—di sebuah desa yang terpencil—aku menemui obsesi masa laluku. Aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin aku jaga. Aku menemukan…

Malaikat hitamku.

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meninggalkan orang yang telah membantuku hingga bisa seperti ini, dan terus fokus pada obsesiku untuk menemukan permainanku, atau aku harus kembali ke masa lalu, dan melupakan impianku untuk sementara waktu dengan tinggal di sampingnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika obsesiku untuk mengenalkan musik terbaikku pada dunia dan obsesi untuk melindungi seseorang yang berarti untukku bertemu, namun memiliki alur yang berbeda pada akhirnya? Apakah aku harus meninggalkan impianku yang ingin aku kejar, atau tetap diam di sampingnya hingga dia bangkit, dengan kepastian tidak jelas.

* * *

**Melody of Love**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Piano hutan) Isshiki Makoto**

**(Nodame cantabile) Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(Melody of Love) Author of FFn: Sabaku Ryutaro**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, YAOI/BL, AU, miss typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, dan hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

Trinittt…trinitt…

Alarm berbunyi.

Pemuda _blonde_ terbangun. Ia menatap langit-langit penginapan. Mimpi itu lagi. Semenjak dia berada di desa ini, Naruto selalu memimpikan sosok anak kecil. Ia selalu bermimpi melihat sosok bocah berambut raven yang sedang terduduk sendiri di atas panggung depan sebuah piano. Wajah anak itu tampak sangat sedih, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap anak itu dari bangku penonton. Perlahan, anak berambut raven itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Ia akan memainkan piano ketika jari-jari yang mulai menyentuh tuts piano tidak dapat membunyikan piano itu. Tetes demi tetes pun air mata anak itu mulai keluar, ketika Naruto tersentak kaget. Ingin berlari ke arah anak itu, namun tubuhnya seperti terpaku di tempat.

Naruto berhenti melamun. Ia mematikan alarm dari hape-nya, ketika matanya menatap sebuah pesan.

Naruto pun membuka pesan itu.

_Naruto, bagaimana keadaan disana?_

_Apakah kau sudah siap untuk kontes?_

_Sudah sejauh mana kemajuanmu?_

Naruto membaca pesan dari Kakashi yang pastinya pesan itu dikirim Kakashi karena diperintahkan oleh orang tua Naruto.

Naruto pun menaruh kembali hape-nya ke atas kasur—samping bantal sebelum beranjak dari kasur untuk mencuci mukanya.

**Taz n Udu**

Pagi di perdesaan ini mendung seperti biasanya. Naruto yang terbiasa bangun siang pada pagi ini sudah berada di meja makan, dan sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanan itu tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Ia menopang sebelah pipinya dengan tangan. Matanya tampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, ketika di dalam pikirannya hanyalah terdapat sosok seorang Uchiha. Ha—ah, bagaimana cara membujuk Uchiha? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak kunjung keluar kamar? Tidakkah Sasuke tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak baik bermain-main dengan makanan," kata nenek Chiyo yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah laku Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura yang sudah selesai makan sejak dua puluh menit lalu dan sekarang sedang membersihkan perabotan di sekitar Naruto saling pandang dengan Nenek Chiyo. Tidak biasanya Naruto tampak murung seperti ini. Semenjak pertama datang kemari Naruto adalah anak yang ceria. Namun, semenjak peristiwa kebakaran piano hutan itu sifat Naruto berubah drastis. Dia lebih suka melamun, dan selera makannya pun berkurang. Bahkan, makanan kesukaannya pun (ramen) tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Sebenarnya, apa hubungannya Sasuke dan Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpengaruh besar pada Naruto? Apakah mereka berdua pernah saling kenal sebelumnya?

"Jika kau seperti ini," Sakura menghela napas, "kaupun akan sakit..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tanpa emosional.

Greeekkkkkk…

Naruto menggerakkan kursinya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya..," kata Naruto. Iapun beranjak dari kursi, "aku keluar dulu..," pamitnya.

"Iya..," jawab Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo bersamaan.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke luar penginapan. Meninggalkan dua wanita di dalam kecemasan.

**Taz n Udu**

Tanpa tujuan Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pikirannya semakin hari semakin kacau. Segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya di dalam desa ini buyar. Astaga! Waktu perlombaan semakin dekat, sedangkan dia belum melakukan latihan sama sekali. Ha—ah, jangankan berlatih, membuka buku partitur saja dia belum lakukan. Jika seperti ini terus, dia hanya akan ditertawakan oleh Menma dan Kyuubi. Ia hanya akan berakhir sebagai pecundang. Namun, pikirannya tidak dapat terfokus jika dia masih melihat Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ting… Ting..

Terdengar suara dentingan piano. Membunyikan nada dasar permainan anak-anak.

Tap.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ketika mendengar suara piano itu.

_Di sinipun…_

_Ada yang mempunyai piano, ya? _

Batin Naruto sembari memandang rumah di depannya. Iapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan terbuai dengan pikirannya sendiri—meninggalkan bunyi itu.

**Taz n Udu**

Langkah kaki Naruto berakhir pada sebuah rumah sederhana di depannya. Ia menatap rumah di depannya sebelum menghela napas sejenak. Di dalam sini… terdapat seseorang yang ingin dia temui. Namun, bagaimana caranya dia menemui orang itu? Sasuke dan dirinya tidaklah saling kenal. Naruto hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang beranggapan jika Sasuke adalah orang yang berarti bagisnya. Ya, Tuhan… ini seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sendiri—merasa bodoh.

Cklek!

Pintu kediaman Sasuke pun terbuka.

Naruto memandang sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan membawa sekantong besar plastik berwarna hitam yang berisikan sampah. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke. Ia tidak mempunyai tujuan lain selain menguntit Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Mata Naruto memandang punggung di depannya. Punggung yang pernah Naruto lihat di atas panggung seperti mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hitam. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil, ketika mengingat imajinasinya sewaktu kecil.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" kata Sasuke. Nadanya dingin.

Naruto tetap mengikuti Sasuke, "aku senang kau sudah mulai keluar rumah kembali…," Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Sejak kemarin aku sangat mencemas—

"Jangan sok kenal. Asal kau tahu; aku tidaklah mengenalmu…," Sasuke menatap Naruto, "hanya karena kau telah berada di hutan saat piano itu terbakar bukan berarti aku menganggapmu sebagai teman, atau orang yang aku kenal."

Selintas tatapan kecewa terlihat di bola mata Naruto.

_Dia tidak ingat, ya?_

Naruto kecewa karena Sasuke tidak mengingat dirinya.

Senyuman Naruto kembali hadir. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tidak kecewa, "jauh sebelum itu, aku pernah bertemu denganmu..," kata Naruto, "bagiku, kau adalah penolongku..," Naruto menghela napas, "dan kali ini aku akan membalas budiku untukmu."

Pemuda bermata onyx ini menatap Naruto, "tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini hanya dengan mengikutiku seperti ini, dan aku tidak membutuhkan atau meminta balas budimu," Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Punggung Sasuke semakin jauh meninggalkan Naruto. Tetapi, untuk kali ini Naruto hanya diam di tempat—mematung. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan jika dia hanya mengikuti Sasuke seperti ini? Ya, di desa ini Naruto tidaklah melakukan apapun. Dia hanya terpaku untuk melihat punggung Sasuke. Benar kata Sasuke, jika seperti ini dia hanyalah akan kalah dalam pertandingan, dan melihat Sasuke semakin terpuruk. Namun, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dirinya seperti tidak mau melakukan apapun. Sedangkan untuk memainkan musik terbaiknya, Naruto membutuhkan keinginan yang tinggi dari dalam hatinya.

Naruto berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa seseorang bermain musik? Apakah untuk dirinya sendiri? Apakah yang kau katakan di waktu dulu itu benar? Tetapi, kenapa walau aku bermain musik untuk diriku sendiri, aku tetap masih merasa belum mencapai permainanku sebenarnya…," lirih Naruto, "Sasuke, ini memang konyol dan terlihat tidak sopan karena aku bertanya pada saat keadaanmu seperti ini," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "tetapi aku benar-benar bingung."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Aku dan dirimu tidaklah pernah bertemu…," Sasuke berkata, "dan aku bukanlah orang yang mengetahui musik," katanya.

Naruto pun untuk kesekian kalinya hanya mematung. Namun, kali ini perasan bingung telah menguasai dirinya.

**Taz n Udu**

"Jadi, sewaktu kecil kau pernah bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut, "dunia memang benar-benar sempit, ya?" lanjutnya. Ia kembali mengelap meja di depannya, ketika Naruto hanya terduduk diam—masih terhanyut dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"Seingatku, dulu dia bukanlah orang seperti ini…," Naruto bergumam, "Sewaktu dulu aku memandang matanya, Sasuke memiliki sorot mata yang berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya..," Naruto mengaduk segelas juice jeruk di depannya, "dia adalah orang yang punya semangat untuk membuktikan permainan piano terbaiknya pada orang lain."

"Sehebat itukah Sasuke?" Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu, untuk apa sebenarnya kau kemari?" Sakura menatap Naruto, "apakah untuk Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto semakin terdiam. Untuk apa dia kemari? Bukankah dia kemari untuk mencari suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya memenangkan kontes? Tetapi, perlahan… selama dia berkutat dengan kehidupan Sasuke, Naruto tidak dapat lagi fokus pada kontes chopin. Ia hanya bisa diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sekarang, apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Tujuan saja Naruto tidak ada untuk kali ini.

"Tadinya… aku ingin mencari inspirasi di tempat ini," Naruto menempelkan pipi pada meja, "namun, semangatku untuk melatih diriku dalam permainan piano saja tidak ada..," Naruto mendesah, "aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura—heran.

"Pikiranku tidak bisa fokus hanya karena terus memikirkan Sasuke…," Naruto menghela napas—berat.

Sakura menatap Naruto, "jika diam seperti ini terus, dan kehilangan tujuan, fokus, maupun keinginan," kata Sakura, "kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirimu maupun… Sasuke."

Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Bukankah kau ingin menolong Sasuke? Lalu, kenapa tidak kau mencoba untuk menolongnya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman tipis, "lalu, jika kau memang ingin memenangkan pertandingan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memenangkannya?" Sakura menghela napas—berat, "jika seseorang hanya diam, dia tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, dan hanya berakhir kehilangan kesempatan maupun segala hal yang ingin diraihnya," kata Sakura, "kau harus segera fokus, dan tentukan tujuanmu."

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Benar kata Sakura. Dia harus segera menentukan tujuannya sekarang jika tidak ingin kehilangan semuanya. Dia harus memilih untuk berada di samping Sasuke, dan menyemangati pemuda itu, hingga pemuda itu kembali bangkit—yang entah kapan akan bangkitnya, dan bisa saja Naruto kehilangan waktunya untuk kontes dan berlatih—atau dia terus fokus pada kontes, dan melupakan masalah Sasuke?

Trrrtttt…. trrrtttt….

Hape Naruto berbunyi.

Naruto menatap hape-nya.

_Kakashi?_

Batin Naruto sembari memandang layar hape-nya.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar, "aku pergi dulu, Sakura!" kata Naruto dengan sangat semangat. Iapun mengambil jaketnya yang tersimpan di atas kepala kursi.

"Eh, Naruto tampaknya sebentar lagi akan hu—" Sakura menghela napas ketika Naruto sudah berada di pintu, dan berlari dengan cepat—keluar penginapan, "dasar Naruto..," gumam Sakura, tertawa kecil ketika melihat semangat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**Taz n Udu**

Dengan sekencang-kencangnya Naruto berlari, hingga ia tiba di depan Kediaman Sasuke. Naruto masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu. Ia menatap ke arah lantai dua rumah ini, memandang kamar—tempat Sasuke seharusnya berada. Mata Naruto tampak berbinar-binar, ketika napas tersenggal-senggal, dan peluh membasahi keningnya. Ia sudah menentukan tujuannya. Ia sudah yakin dengan tujuannya sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—memecahkan keheningan kediaman Uchiha, "bukan kau saja yang tidak bisa bermain musik, tetapi diriku pun hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti permainanku sendiri!" Naruto menjelaskan panjang-lebar. "Oleh karena itu, apakah kita bisa belajar bersama-sama untuk memahami musik itu?"

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku memandang sinis jendela di dekatnya. Astaga! Mau apalagi si dobe itu? Tidakkah dia bosan meganggu Uchiha bungsu? Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar teriakkan Naruto. Orang bodoh itu hanyalah akan membuat tetangga marah, dan mengusirnya (cepat atau lambat).

Sasuke pun kembali membaca buku.

"Sasuke, dengar—

"Kau bisa meganggu tetanggaku jika seperti ini…," terdengar suara dari arah pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Paman Obito…," gumam Naruto, ketika matanya menatap Paman Sasuke.

Obito menghela napas. Ia memandang Naruto, "Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu siapapun hari i—

"Kami berdua adalah orang yang sama…," kata Naruto, memotong perkataan Obito.

"Hm?" gumam Obito, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, "sewaktu kecil, aku sangat membenci musik. Aku selalu memainkan musik karena paksaan orang tuaku. Aku bermain hanyalah untuk kepuasan orang tuaku," Naruto memandang kamar Sasuke kembali, "Namun, di saat aku tertekan, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak. Seorang anak yang bisa merubah perasaan kesalku hanya dengan membunyikan sebuah piano. Dia adalah seorang anak yang muncul dan menghilang dengan cepatnya dari hadapanku, namun kedatangannya bisa membuatku menyukai permainan musik, dan berangan-angan ingin memperlihatkan permainanku pada dunia."

"…," Obito terdiam. Ia mendengarkan perkataan Naruto baik-baik.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "—dan sekarang, anak yang telah menghilang sejak lama dari pandanganku telah kembali, namun tidak seperti dulu… dia—anak yang aku kagumi terpuruk seperti aku dulu…," Naruto menghela napas berat, "Aku ingin membantunya… aku ingin seperti dirinya yang telah membantuku diwaktu dulu…," Naruto menatap Obito lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak peduli akan kehilangan kesempatanku untuk bermain di pentas chopin akan terus berada di sampingmu Sasuke..," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "Aku akan diam di sini—menantinya untuk bangkit dan kembali memainkan piano—itulah keputusanku…"

"Jangan seolah-olah kau mengerti diriku, kau pergilah!" dari arah belakang Obito, Sasuke berbicara, "Sudah aku bilang, kita berdua tidak saling kenal…," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa kau tidak mengenalku bahkan tidak ingin mengenalku, terpenting bagiku… bakatmu untuk bermain piano tidak terbuang sia-sia, dan jerih payah kakakmu maupun orang tuamu untuk melatihmu bermain piano tidak akan berhenti sampai disini," gumam Naruto, "Setelah kau kembali berani untuk memainkan piano, kau tidak melihatku dan melupakanku pun tidak apa-apa…," lanjutnya dengan cengiran sangat lebar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh emosi, "sebenarnya, apa maumu? Kenapa kau sampai bertindak sejauh ini?"

Tess… Tes…

Air hujan mulai turun setetes demi tetes—mengenai pakaian Naruto.

"Karena… tanpa dirimu di masa laluku, maka aku yang sekarang tidaklah akan ada…," jawab Naruto dengan tenang, "Oleh karena itu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengangkatmu dari keterpurukkan…," lanjutnya, "Selain itu, aku yakin.. kakakmu dan piano hutan akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu terus terpuruk dan membenci permainan piano," Naruto menghela napas berat, "Semua orang yang melihatmu dikala itu pasti tahu, rasa cintamu terhadap permainan piano sangatlah besar, dan itu termasuk diriku."

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Obito pun menyusul Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Obito dan Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto…

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Selamat tinggal pentas chopin…," gumam Naruto dengan senyuman hambar.

Keputusan Naruto sudah bulat. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan pentas chopin dan diam di samping Sasuke sampai Sasuke kembali menemukan permainan pianonya. Ya, inilah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada sang malaikat. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa berada di samping Sasuke, ketika pemuda itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hanya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk membalas budi. Hanya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk Sasuke Uchiha, hingga hutang budi yang selalu diingatnya sampai sekarang akan terbayar.

**Taz n Udu**

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Sejak kapan ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya setelah keluarganya meninggal? Pentas Chopin adalah pentas paling bergengsi untuk para remaja. Pentas yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh pianist. Lalu, sekarang? Ada seseorang yang mengatakan ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk memainkan kontes itu hanya untuk dirinya? Jangan bercanda! Orang mana yang akan percaya dengan kebohongan itu?

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Cklek…

Obito membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke…," bisik Obito—memanggil nama keponakkannya.

"Pergilah!" Sasuke mengusir paman-nya.

Obito melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia duduk di atas kursi belajar Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke, "Anak itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…," katanya, "semenjak kau mengalami demam panas, dia tidak berhenti diam di samping dirimu, dan menantimu untuk terbangun…," lanjutnya, "Dirimu seperti sangat berarti untuk dirinya…"

"Aku tidak mengenal dirinya…," bisik Sasuke—dingin.

Obito berpikir sejenak, "Kenal atau tidak, sebaiknya kau mulai membuka diri, dan mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu..," katanya.

"Pergilah!" usir Sasuke lagi.

Obito menghela napas, "Ha—ah, ya sudah!" katanya, "Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik…," Obito beranjak dari atas kursi. Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara setelah Sasuke tenang.

Obito pun pergi—meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah Obito tidak ada di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia menatap jendelanya lekat-lekat sebelum bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia membuka jendela itu, ketika air hujan mulai membasahi jendela kamarnya. Anak itu… apakah masih ada di dalam perkarangan rumah? Apakah dia akan melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menanti seseorang hujan-hujanan sampai orang itu mau berbicara dengannya? Orang seperti itu, pasti melakukan tindakan bodoh. Hahahaha. Ini seperti drama picisan saja.

Sreeettt…

Sasuke membuka tirai jendela.

Naruto yang masih berada di bawah sana menatap ke atas. Ia tersenyum tipis—menatap Sasuke, "Akan hujan, ketika sudah reda aku akan kembali…," teriak Naruto, memberitahukan Sasuke, "sampai jumpa lagi nanti sore, Sasuke!"

Pemuda Uchiha pun sweatdrop.

_Ekspetasiku salah.._

Batinnya sembari menutup jendela kembali.

**Taz n Udu**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam penginapan ketika pemilik penginapan dan pengurusnya sedang memandang televisi yang kerap kali menyiarkan acara musik. Mereka semua serentak melihat ke arah Naruto, ketika pemuda itu baru saja memasuki ruang berkumpul. Eh, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus tercengang-cengang? Wah, jangan-jangan Naruto telah berbuat salah atau bodoh?

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Naruto. Takut pakaian yang digunakannya sekarang terlalu aneh untuk penduduk desa.

Sakura membuka tutup mulutnya, sulit berkata-kata, "ka—kau hebat sekali!" Sakura berseru dengan semangat, "kau adalah salah satu orang Jepang yang telah berhasil masuk sebagai finalis Kontes Chopin..," Sakura bertepuk tangan, "tidak disangka ada orang sehebat ini yang akan menginap di tempat ini."

Nenek Chiyo tertawa, "sudah aku bilang, bukan, jika anak ini bukan anak biasa?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Sejenak pembicaraan di antara Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo tidak terdengar di telinga Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap ke arah televisi yang rupanya sedang meliput acara Kontes Chopin. Ia hanya fokus pada acara Ha—ah, tidak disangka kontes itu tersebar hingga kepelosok Jepang. Apakah ini dikarenakan terdapat kandidat dari Jepang? Naruto mengerutkan kening, ketika Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo masik asik mengobrol.

"Televisi mengatakan baru kali ini final Kontes Chopin banyak berasal dari Jepang…," Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "tapi walaupun berasal dari Jepang dalam sebuah pertandingan, saingan merupakan saingan bukan, Naruto?"

"Hahahaha, tetapi kau tahu Sakura apa yang paling baik jika Naruto memenangkan kontes itu?" tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan antusias, "baik desa maupun nama penginapan ini akan terangkat.

"—dan tentu saja akan membawa kebanggaan pada Negeri Jepang serta diri Naruto sendiri," lanjut Sakura, "terlebih, aku kurang menyukai pemuda yang bernama Menma itu, walaupun dia berasal dari Jepang..," suara Sakura sedikit tidak semangat ketika membicarakan Menma.

Fokus Naruto teralihkan pada Sakura, "kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura sedikit gugup ketika dimintai penjelasan, "mhm….," gumamnya—mencari kata-kata yang baik untuk diucapkan pada Naruto, "tadi saat dia diwawancarai, dia terlihat sombong saja..," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "dia mengatakan jika finalis yang berasal dari Jepang lainnya hanyalah kebetulan saja bisa masuk ke dalam babak final karena terjelas menurutnya Kontes Chopin kali ini akan dimenangkan oleh dirinya," kata Sakura, "orang dari Jepang yang pertama kali memenangkan kontes bergengsi dunia ini."

"Jadi kau harus semangat, dan mengalahkan dia, Naruto..," kata Nenek Chiyo—memberi semangat pada Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ menatap kedua wanita di depannya. Memenangkan Pentas Chopin? Apakah dia bisa melakukan itu? Apakah dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan, ketika dia hanya diam saja seperti ini sedangkan para _finalist_ lainnya sibuk melatih diri untuk tampil secara maksimal pada babak final. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Bukankah dia sudah menentukan untuk melupakan kontes itu dan diam di tempat ini agar tetap fokus pada Sasuke? Namun, kenapa di saat dirinya mendengar nama 'Menma' ada setitik ketidakrelaan untuk membiarkan pemuda yang katanya sombong itu memiliki jalan mulus memenangkan Kontes Chopin.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti pertandingan itu..," bisik Naruto dengan berat hati.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, ketika Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo saling pandang dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ta—tampaknya dia memiliki masalah yang harus dia selesaikan," kata Sakura, "sebaiknya biarkan dia berpikir dan beristirahat..," lanjutnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sakura.

**Taz n Udu**

Biasanya Sasuke akan memilih untuk tidur siang di hari libur dan tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali untuk dikerjakan. Namun, untuk kali ini dia hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamar sembari menidurkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya risau seperti ini, pikirannya terus dihantui oleh sosok sang kakak dan Naruto. Kedatangan pemuda _blonde_ itu membuat Sasuke secara perlahan masuk ke dalam dunia yang ingin dihindarinya selama ini—dunia musik.

Melihat sorot mata Naruto mengingatkan dirinya pada masa lalu. Sorot mata yang memiliki obsesi dan keinginan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya pada dunia—terlebih pada orang yang dikagumi. Ya, melihat Naruto, Sasuke merasa melihat dirinya sendiri, dan dia membenci itu semua. Bagi Sasuke, keinginan seperti itu hanyalah awal mula dari kehilangan sesuatu. Keinginan memaksa untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat pada orang yang dikagumi, namun berakhir dengan menghilangnya orang yang dikagumi itu. Tetapi, melihat Naruto, Sasuke kembali mengingat masa-masanya ketika berdiri di atas panggung dan memainkan piano untuk orang banyak. Masa-masa dia dikelilingi oleh pujian.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah bungkusan kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Sasuke membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengambil sebuah satu buah tuts piano yang beberapa sisinya terbakar.

Sasuke pun mengelus tuts piano—sisa satu-satunya dari piano hutan yang telah terbakar beberapa hari lalu.

Rasa rindu, dan keinginan untuk bermain piano tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa atas kehilangan yang sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh sebuah piano. Namun, piano hutannya atau piano satu-satunya yang bisa dimainkannya tanpa rasa trauma karena kehilangan keluarga (malah sedikitnya menyembuhkan kerinduan Sasuke pada sang kakak) telah hilang—menjadi abu.

Sasuke megenggam tuts piano di tangannya.

_Aku ingin sekali memainkannya…_

Batinnya—sedih.

**Taz n Udu**

Sesuai janji Naruto akan kembali ke tempat Sasuke pada sore hari jika hujan telah reda. Dengan keadaan otak yang penuh pikiran, dan tidak enak hati Naruto berjalan menelusuri pinggiran desa. Menma pastinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan dirinya. Jika dia seperti ini terus (tidak latihan dan hanya fokus pada Sasuke), maka kesempatannya untuk memenangkan pentas chopin tidak akan terulang. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi tampil di pentas dunia, dan mempersembahkan permainan piano terbaiknya setelah pentas itu selesai, dan mengecewakan para juri karena permainan buruknya. Dia hanya akan mengecewakan orang tuanya. Namun, di sisi lain… Naruto mempunyai sebuah cita-cita yang selalu diidam-idamkannya semenjak dia menyukai piano. Ia ingin mendengar permainan piano Sasuke. Ia ingin mendengar permainan malaikat hitamnya, walaupun cuman sekali. Namun itu tidaklah mungkin dilakukan untuk sekarang ini karena kondisi Sasuke yang tidak memungkinkan. Sedangkan, jika dia fokus pada kontes chopin—terlebih jika memenangkan pertandingan itu—Naruto hanya akan disibukkan oleh dirinya sendiri (pentas), ketika di sebuah desa terdapat seorang pemuda berbakat yang sedang terpuruk.

Naruto menatap pintu di depannya. Tidak disangka menghabiskan lamunan sepanjang menelusuri jalan, dia telah tiba di depan rumah Sasuke.

Naruto akan menekan bel ketika dia merasa seseorang seperti berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto membalikkan badan, dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi, setiap hari kemari apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang rupanya tidaklah berada di dalam rumah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar, "walaupun hanya sekali," Naruto menghela napas, "bermainlah piano dengan sungguh-sungguh, tunjukkan permainan terbaikmu kepadaku," kata Naruto, "aku benar-benar ingin melihat pianomu lagi. Permainan piano seorang malaikat hitam."

Sasuke menatap dingin, "apa bayarannya?"

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto, Sasuke mengerti jika pemuda di depannya tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, "tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini," Sasuke memincingkan matanya, "untuk permainanku pun kau harus membayarnya."

_Me—membayarnya?_

Naruto mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke, ketika beberapa saat kemudian dia baru mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"O—oh," Naruto tertawa geli, "ya, ya, ya aku mengerti! Berapapun aku akan memba—

"Bukan uang yang aku inginkan," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

_Bu—bukan uang?_

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku dengar, kau adalah salah satu kandidat _finalist_ pentas chopin…," bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Naruto semakin heran dengan perkataan Sasuke, "bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan segala pentas, dan melupakan angan-anganmu untuk berada di pentas dunia…," Sasuke menghela napas, "seumur hidup?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan permintaan Sasuke. Me—meninggalkan pentas dunia? Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tampil di dunia, jika ingin mendengar permainan piano Sasuke? Ja—jangan bercanda! Apakah dia hanya akan disini dan bermain untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa satu orang pun yang akan mendengarkan permainannya? Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Permintaan Sasuke sangat berat untuknya. Bukan hanya pentas chopin yang akan dia tinggalkan, tetapi cita-citanya untuk mendengarkan pianonya pada dunia. Namun, segala hal di dunia ini adalah pilihan. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan harus menentukan pilihan. Ia sudah terlanjur mengumbar kata-kata pada Sasuke, dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan perkataannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Ya..," jawab Naruto dengan tegas, "aku akan meninggalkan itu semua—sesuai keinginanmu, asalkan kau pun memperdengarkan suara pianomu, dengan permainan serius."

Perkataan Naruto membuat senyuman miring Sasuke semakin lebar. Seseorang yang masuk ke dalam pentas bergensi untuk para pianist pastinya orang yang sangat pandai dan berbakat untuk bermain piano, dan orang itu muncul di desa terpencil ini—bertemu Sasuke. Sepertinya, ini adalah takdir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Takdir Sasuke untuk bisa mendengar permainan kakaknya lagi. Permainan dari seorang pianist yang belum pernah didengar oleh dunia.

_Kau akan kembali kakak…_

_Melewati orang ini…_

_Aku yakin kau akan kembali…_

Batin Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto.

Dikala Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, raut wajah cerita Naruto berubah secara perlahan. Kesedihan tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam dirinya ketika mendengar dia tidak dapat tampil di atas panggung lagi. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara tepuk tangan penonton. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi haru, bahagia, kagum para penonton ketika dirinya selesai memainkan piano. Dia akan kehilangan semua itu, dan Menma-lah yang tentu akan tersenyum lebar, mendapati kemenangannya dengan mudah.

_Tetapi…_

_Inilah jalan yang aku ambil…_

_Untuk membalas budiku…_

Batin Naruto sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Akhirnya, pemuda Namikaze pun melepaskan cita-cita terbesarnya untuk mengejar cita-cita masa lampaunya.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Hoi, akhirnya fic ini sebentar lagi selesai T.T wissss…mudah-mudahan cuman 2 chapter lagi. Kayaknya fic ini dulu yang bakalan dilanjut sebelum crimson atau fic-fic lainnya (mudah2an). Soalnya nanggung XP. Oke, sebelum chapter ini selesai, Taz mau jawab pertanyaan2 reviewer:

1. Fic ini SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? SasuNaru dong. Uke bukan berarti ga boleh mainly, kan? Mau gimana juga mereka itu cowok XDD apalagi yang jadi uke-nya Naruto.

2. Sasu ingat Naru nggak? Ingat nggak ya~

3. Kenapa nggak ada prequel waktu Naruto sadar di metamorfosis? Bwakakakakka..buat Taz itu nggak penting sih, yang penting ada penjelasan Naruto sadar #plak

4. Ini nggak akan ada balas review kayak di crimson? Adak ok! Nih. #baru inget# makasih sudah diingetin ;) Kemarin nggak ada balasan review soalnya bukan taz yang update

5. Ini bakal jadi berapa chapter? 6 XD

6. Pendek kak Taz? Iya nih! Berhubung yang punya idenya cuman segini ngasih draft fic nya ke taz #lirik berudu Cinta#

7. Apa sasu bakal bantu naru bikin lagu? Nah loh? Bantu nggak ya?

Oke, sekian fic dari Taz. Sampai jumpa di fic Taz selanjutnya~~~

Jaaaa~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Aku tahu setiap manusia pasti pernah merasa menyesal dengan pilihannya sendiri—walaupun hanya sekali—bahkan ketika pilihannya sendiri telah dipikir secara baik-baik. Yeah, kalian tahu? Hal itu sekarang terjadi padaku. Aku sedikitnya merasa menyesal dengan keputusanku beberapa hari lalu. Keputusan yang pastinya akan merubah masa depanku atau merubah impianku sejak lama.

Tunggu dulu!

Aku menyesal bukan karena keputusanku untuk tidak mengikuti kontes chopin, atau kontes apapun dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan Sasuke agar aku melupakan keinginanku untuk berdiri di atas panggung.

He—eh, jangan bilang Kalian lupa perjanjianku yang itu?

Ha—ah, jika lupa coba kalian membaca chapter kemarin.

Oke, kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya untuk kali ini tidak layak disebut cerita hanya karena berisikan curahan hatiku mengenai perjanjian itu.

Pasti kalian semua mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga seorang Naruto Namikaze bisa bercerita mengenai Sasuke seperti ini? Asal kalian tahu, orang yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai malaikat ternyata lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai iblis, Lucifer, atau apapun lah! Tidak disangka pemuda pendiam yang pernah menangis demi piano hutannya itu ternyata adalah orang yang ditaktor.

Mau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan Sasuke sebagai seorang ditaktor?

Pagiku yang biasanya tenang dan lancar alias tidak ada gangguan semenjak perjanjian itu berubah menjadi neraka. Di saat matahari belum bersinar, bahkan ayampun masih tertidur, aku sudah dibangunkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu membangunkanku karena dia mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke agar aku segera mandi, makan yang tidak terlalu berat sebelum pergi ke sebuah tempat petenakkan ayam yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tinggal.

Di pagi buta, dengan pencahayaan yang hanya berasal senter yang dipinjamkan oleh Nenek Chiyo dan lampu remang-remang rumah penduduk, aku berjalan menelusuri jalan berbatuan menuju peternakkan ayam. Demi dewa, Tuhan, Allah, Budha, Yesus atau siapapun pencipta dunia ini pada saat aku berjalan belum ada satupun orang yang keluar dari rumah. Selain itu, angin dingin di perdesaan bertiup kencang dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Bahkan hidungku mulai sedikit berair dan memerah karena cuaca dingin itu.

Sasuke benar-benar menyiksa.

Aku harus menelusuri jalan tidak nyaman ini, akupun harus makan pada jam yang bisa dikatakan… bukan jam makan pagiku. Alhasil, aku harus menahan rasa mual ketika roti dan susu memasuki perutku. Yeah, Sasuke benar-benar menyiksaku. Untung saja aku tidak perlu mandi pagi, sehingga diriku tidak usah mengalami penyakit rematik pada beberapa tahun ke depan.

Aku sibuk mengutuk Sasuke. Aku mengutuk Sasuke karena di pagi hari dingin seperti ini Sasuke memanggilku di sebuah tempat yang tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat janjian. Oh Tuhan… tidak adakah tempat yang lebih layak dari peternakkan ayam? Perternakkan sapi misalnya? Aku mendengus sendiri karena lelucon bodoh yang aku lontarkan di dalam otakku sendiri.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika sudah berada di tempat perjanjian. Samar-samar terdengar suara ayam yang tampaknya masih belum semangat untuk bersuara, dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di bawah cahaya remang-remang yang telah disediakan oleh yang empunya peternakkan. Selintas aku menatap penjaga peternakkan itu. Aku melihat penjaga itu sedang tertidur di atas sebuah kursi butut dengan box kayu di sebelahnya. Di atas box itu terdapat setengah gelas kopi yang tampaknya sudah dingin—tertiup oleh cuaca.

Aku bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa peternakkan ini begitu bebas keluar-masuk orang—seperti diriku, sedangkan penjaganya saja tertidur seperti itu? Apakah di desa ini sangat aman? Aku memang sudah beberapa kali berpikir mengenai keamanan desa ini. Barang-barang yang berharga seperti televisi pun bisa ditaruh di dalam sebuah gazebo butut depan rumah oleh pemiliknya tanpa kehilangan sama sekali pada keesokkan harinya. Aku terus berpikir ketika seseorang muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau telat..," kataku dengan nada dingin dan sebal.

"Bukalah jaketmu!" katanya, tidak menggubris perkataanku.

Akupun mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mendekatiku seperti akan membuka jaketku dengan cara paksa. Akupun sedikit gugup, dan langsung menjauh darinya sembari membuka jaketnya. Iapun meminta jaketku sebelum menatapku dengan mata onyx-nya yang terlihat sangat kelam.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku. Dahiku berkerut—heran.

"Jogging-lah dan kelilingi desa ini..," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

Jo—jo—jogging?!

Aku tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Sasuke. Untuk apa diriku ber-jogging? Astaga! Jangan bilang Sasuke memanggilku hanya untuk ber-jogging. Asal tahu saja, aku paling malas jika disuruh untuk berkeringat pada pagi hari seperti ini. Terlebih pagi yang benar-benar belum memunculkan matahari sama sekali. Aku menarik ingusku pelan. Aku masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Kali ini, aku tidak setuju dengan keinginan Sasuke. Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan aktivitas melelahkan di saat orang-orang masih tertidur lelap. Demi Tuhan, ini masih jam 3.30, dan aku sudah disuruh jogging?

"—dan bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tanyaku. Terdengar nada tidak suka dari mulutku.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka berkompromi atau banyak bicara semenjak kami bertemu di desa ini. Ia langsung saja membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkanku.

"E—EPPPPPHHHH?! Ya—yaa! Aku akan jogging! Pasti aku akan jogging!" kataku, panik. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan tiket kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke, dan mendengarkan permainan Sasuke. Lagipula bersama Sasuke, dan melakukan hal-hal bersama Sasuke sudah menjadi pilihanku. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Akupun menghela napas lelah. Hahahaha. Belum saja jogging, aku sudah merasakan rasa lelahnya ketika harus mengelilingi desa ini. Aku pun melemparkan jaketku pada Sasuke, dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk mulai berlari. Ya, di saat aku akan memulai aktivitas melelahkan, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di tempat, seperti menantiku menyelesaikan permintaannya.

Beberapa hari ini, aku lewati dengan bangun pagi buta, dan berlari mengitari desa. Setelah itu, aku memulai gerakan-gerakan olah raga lainnya yang tentu saja diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Chk, awalnya aku menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah lelah. Terkadang, untuk bangun saja aku malas karena porsi olah raga yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun, hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman adalah perasaan rinduku pada piano. Aku ingin memainkan benda itu. Aku ingin menyentuh benda itu. Yeah, semenjak aku di desa ini, aku belumlah memainkan musik, dan itu membuatkan gila!

Setelah mengalami hal-hal yang menyebalkan dan penderitaan selama berhari-hari ini akupun mulai melampiaskan kekesalanku pada orang yang bersangkutan—Sasuke.

Di cuaca yang sejuk seperti biasanya. Aku yang semenjak bangun tidur tidak enak perasaan baru saja menyelesaikan acara jogging-ku. Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menantiku, ketika tubuhku sudah penuh dengan keringat. Akupun berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan perasaan letih, napas tersenggal-senggal, sampai-sampai aku bertolak pinggang untuk menopang tubuhku.

Sasuke memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku, "ini!" katanya dengan nada datar.

Aku segera mengambil minuman di tangan Sasuke. Aku sangat haus, sehingga aku yakin minuman itu akan habis dalam sekejap olehku.

Akupun meminum minuman itu.

"Setelah ini lakukan sit up..," kata Sasuke, dan sukses membuat aku tersedak, hingga air yang sedang aku minum keluar dari hidung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku menumpahkan minumku, dan menundukkan tubuhku, sehingga telapak tangan menempel pada lututku, "A—apa maksudmu?!" seruku di tengah-tengah suara batuk, "kau tahu? AKU BUKAN INGIN MENJADI ATLET, AKU ADALAH SEORANG PIANIST!" akhirnya emosi yang sudah terakumulasi selama berhari-hari ini karena tingkah Sasuke yang dengan dinginnya selalu memerintahku untuk berolah raga keras keluar.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari memandangiku.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini," kataku setelah menegakkan badan, "belum pernah aku tidak mempelajari musik dan tidak menyentuh piano selama ini," aku benar-benar meluapkan rasa frustasiku karena tidak mempelajari musik dalam jangka lama karena terlalu letih untuk menanggapi keinginan Sasuke, "sedangkan kau tidak melakukan apapun, kau tidak memainkan musikmu dan memperlihatkannya padaku, kau berbohong padaku!" seruku dengan menggebu-gebu.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening sesaat. Jalanan mulai terang karena matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya. Aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Aku yang terlihat sangat kesal, dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tenang—tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Burung-burung mulai berbunyi ketika nafas tersenggal-senggalku masih terdengar. Suara keributan ayam pun mulai terdengar. Terlebih ketika penjaga kandang ayam yang kerap kali tertidur ketika melaksanakan tugasnya sudah terbangun dan mulai mengambil makanan untuk ayam-ayam itu sebelum dia berganti shift jaga dengan penjaga lainnya.

"Besok setelah melakukan olah raga pagi datanglah ke rumahku..," kata Sasuke sembari menatapku, "tepat pukul delapan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu semua padaku, Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku termenung. Kali ini apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Ah, atau dia ingin menunjukkan permainannya padaku, namun hari ini dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya, sehingga besoklah dia baru bisa menunjukkan permainannya? Akupun tersenyum lebar. Inilah yang aku nanti. Permainan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Permainan yang dibayar sangat mahal oleh untukku karena untuk mendengarkan permainannya aku harus mengorbankan banyak hal.

Di saat ini aku tidak sabar untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan olah raga pagi, dan waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan aku segera bergegas menuju rumah Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya, jogging ku kali ini tidaklah ditemani oleh Sasuke. Aku melakukan aktivitas melelahkan itu sendirian. Namun, disebabkan mood-ku sedang sangat baik, aku melakukan lari pagi itu dengan ceria dan tidak ada kata mengeluh seperti biasanya.

Akupun tiba di kediaman Sasuke. Aku dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke oleh Obito. Kata Paman Sasuke itu, pemuda Uchiha sedang pergi sebentar, dan aku diperintahkan untuk menunggu sejenak di dalam kamar. Akupun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, namun ekspektasiku mengenai kehadiran piano di kamar itu ternyata salah. Aku hanya melihat kamar itu tertata seperti biasa. Tidak ada tambahan barang satupun. Ha—ah, kemana piano? Bukankah dia akan bermain piano untukku? Oh, atau pianonya belum datang dan Sasuke sedang mengambilnya, sehingga sekarang dia tidak tepat waktu.

Oke, aku masih berpikir positif mengenai Sasuke.

Waktu menunjukkan delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Telat tiga puluh menit dari waktu aku dan Sasuke melakukan janji. Aku mulai bosan karena hanya duduk dan menatap sekeliling kamar Sasuke. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan beranjak dari tempat dudukku, dan mengelilingi kamar. Sesekali aku memperhatikan barang yang terlihat menarik di mataku. Aku terus menelusuri barang-barang Sasuke, hingga akupun mencapai sebuah rak yang berisikan buku-buku.

Aku melihat buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Nyaris semua buku-buku di dalam rak itu bertemakan musik. Aha! Ternyata diam-diam Sasuke masih menginginkan musik. Kenapa? Karena buku yang edisinya baru saja keluar di tahun ini ada di dalam rak itu. Eh, tapi bisa saja itu hadiah, kan? Namun orang bodoh mana yang akan memberikan hadiah pada orang yang jelas-jelas sedang trauma. Aku berhenti berpikir, dan kembali melihat buku-buku di dalam rak itu secara satu per satu sampai aku melihat sebuah buku yang belum pernah aku lihat. Buku partitur (tulisan musik) yang kelihatannya masih berupa sketsa.

Aku mengambil buku yang lebih tipis dibandingkan buku-buku itu. Aku melihat tulisan I.U di cover buku itu.

I. U?

Aku bergumam di dalam hati sebelum membuka buku itu di dan melihat isinya.

Aku membaca partitur di dalam buku itu. Perlahan aku baca hingga mataku terbelalak. Buku ini adalah sebuah buku perubahan musik Beethoven, Mozart, dan… Chopin? Aku mengira-ngira perubahan musik Chopin ketika dimodifikasi oleh sketsa ini, hingga aku mengerutkan keningku. Ini terlihat sangat baik. Tempo dan ritmenya cukup berubah, dan mengalami perombakkan cukup besar pada bagian itu, ketika musik yang terdapat jiwa Chopin di dalamnya tidak menghilang dalam perubahan ini, dan masih terdengar natural jika dimainkan (Chopin-nya tetaplah ada). Siapa yang membuat partitur ini? Sasuke? Atau I. U itu adalah sebuah inisial? Aku kembali membolak-balikkan buku itu ketika aku melihat bagian akhir buku ini. Aku membaca bagian akhir partitur pada buku itu, ketika aku sama sekali tidak mengenal isi partitur itu. Aku membaca buku itu dan aku mengerutkan keningku ketika membaca tulisan pada bagian atas buku itu.

"Melo—

"Apakah Obito tidak memberitahumu untuk tidak menyentuh satu barangpun milikku?" terdengar suara dari arah belakangku, hingga aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku yang ada di tanganku ke atas lantai.

Dengan segera Sasuke berjalan ke arahku, sedangkan aku hanya mematung di tempat. Sasuke mengambil buku yang berada di bawah kakiku, dan menaruh buku itu kembali pada raknya setelah men-death glare-ku.

"Kau jangan sesekali membuka buku itu..," ancamnya dengan sangat marah.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sasuke pun menghela napas seperti menenangkan dirinya. Ia masih membawa tas ransel di belakangnya.

"Duduklah!" katanya dengan nada pelan—nyaris berbisik. Selintas ekspresi marah masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Akupun kembali duduk di atas karpet dekat kasur Sasuke.

Di saat emosi Sasuke sudah mereda, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih, dan buku partitur. Aku pun memandangi Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke membentangkan kertas di tangannya. "Mainkan!" katanya padaku sembari memperlihatkan isi di dalam kertas itu.

Aku memandang kertas yang sudah tersimpan rapih di depanku. Kertas itu memanjang dan terdapat tuts piano di dalamnya (persis seperti tuts-tuts piano yang digambarkan dalam kertas). I—ini apaan? Jangan bilang aku harus bermain piano dengan memakai kertas ini? Bagaimana bisa aku bermain piano dengan kertas seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke berpikir jika sebuah kertas bisa menimbulkan bunyi? Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku sedikit bingung dengan perintah Sasuke, sedangkan di sisi yang lain hatiku sangat kesal karena keinginanku untuk mendengar permainan piano Sasuke lagi-lagi tertunda hanya karena keinginan konyol Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kertas ini? Aku masih belum mengerti..," gumamku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tekanlah gambar tuts-tuts piano yang ada di dalam kertas itu seperti kau sedang bermain piano pada umumnya..," kata Sasuke—tanpa rasa dosa, "—dan ini adalah buku partitur, silahkan pilih musik mana yang kau suka..," lanjutnya, ketika aku hanya membuka-tutup mulutku.

"Kau pasti bercanda..," bisikku dengan tatapan seram.

Dan?

Akupun kembali berdebat dengannya sebelum aku lagi-lagi mengalah karena dia siap mengusirku jika aku tidak menurutinya, dan keinginanku untuk mendengar permainannya yang begitu besar.

* * *

**Melody of Love**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Piano hutan) Isshiki Makoto**

**(Nodame cantabile) Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(Melody of Love) Author of FFn: Sabaku Ryutaro**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, YAOI/BL, AU, miss typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, dan hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

Plak!

Sasuke memukul tangan Naruto dengan memakai tongkat kayu kecil tapi panjang sekitar dua puluh senti.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, ketika dia berhenti menekan-nekan 'piano' nya.

"Tempomu dalam memainkan musik ini terlalu lama…," kata Sasuke. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu bagian partitur dengan tongkat yang dibawa-bawanya sejak 'mengajari' Naruto, "sedikit percepat temponya…," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ini benar-benar gila, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kegilaan ini. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Naruto memainkan musik di atas sebuah kertas, seperti orang konyol. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berteriak, memarahinya, ketika Naruto berbuat kesalahan. Naruto tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan pada saat mencoba memainkan 'piano' nya. Dia hanya mengikuti permainan partitur tanpa tahu musik apa yang dia hasilkan. Astaga! Naruto benar-benar stress. Ia sampai mengantuk karena bermain tanpa suara, dan hanya terdengar suara teguran atau suara anggukkan Sasuke selama berjam-jam setiap harinya.

"Ulang lagi dari awal!" kata Sasuke, memerintahkan Naruto untuk kembali memainkan lagu yang dari awal dipilih Naruto untuk dimainkan.

Yeah, lagu sederhana saja: fur Elise—Beethoven.

Sebuah lagu yang pertama kali Naruto mainkan—sejak kecil. Tetapi masih terdengar salah jika dimainkan hanya di atas sebuah kertas—bagi Sasuke.

Dengan sabar Naruto mulai bermain kembali. Awal permainan sungguh berjalan mulus. Sedangkan Sasuke terus memperhatikannya dengan serius. Oh gila! Apakah orang ini tidak lelah memperhatikan Naruto bermain, sedangkan melewati kertas ini tidak ada satupun musik yang terdengar. Ini sudah dilakukan berhari-hari dengan waktu berjam-jam. Tetapi Sasuke masih saja bisa memarahi Naruto, dan memukul tangan Naruto karena permainan Naruto yang dipikir Sasuke terlihat buruk.

Naruto terus mencoba untuk memainkan pianonya, ketika…

PLAK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memukul punggung telapak tangannya.

Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke, "apa lagi sekarang?!" tanyanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk berpura-pura baik pada saat diperlakukan buruk oleh Sasuke.

"Jarimu kurang kuat dalam menekan tuts..," Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, "—dan berkonsentrasilah!" lanjutnya, ketika emosi Naruto tiba-tiba ingin meledak.

Kurang kuat?!

Dia bilang kurang kuat?!

Naruto mendengus. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan dia kurang menekan tuts-nya, dan akan menghasilkan bunyi musik yang buruk, ketika tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tuts piano gadungan ini? Ini sungguh menyebalkan! Naruto seperti dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Alhasil, tatapan bersahabat Naruto pun berubah menjadi sengit. Naruto berdiri dari atas lantai. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di atas kursi belajar.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang mulai sembab, "AKU BENAR-BENAR SELALU SERIUS MENANGGAPIMU KETIKA KAU TERUS SAJA MEMPERMAINKANKU!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kali ini, dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, "AKU MEMBENCIMU, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sebelum berlari keluar kamar, dan meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

BRAK!

Naruto menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memandang pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Dengan cepat Naruto menuruni tangga. Ia akan belok menuju pintu ketika Obito berpapasan dengan dirinya. Di tangan Obito terdapat sebuah baki berisikan air minum dan cemilan untuk disantap Naruto dan Sasuke selagi 'latihan.'

"Latihannya sudah se—Naruto?" Obito terkejut ketika dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat marah, hingga memerah.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Obito. Ia hanya melewati Obito tanpa peduli sopan santun. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar Kediaman Uchiha.

Obito pun memandang punggung Naruto dan atas tangga bergiliran.

"Ha—ah, dasar Sasuke…," desah Obito sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**Taz n Udu**

Setelah menaruh baki di dapur, Obito memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke. Ha—ah, tidak disangka mengurus satu Uchiha saja sudah membuat Obito sibuk. Terlebih Sasuke adalah anak yang bersifat dingin dan tertutup pada siapapun. Alhasil, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendekati anak itu. Yeah, baru Naruto saja orang yang pertama kali begitu gencar ingin berteman dengan Sasuke. Sungguh ironis keadaan ini, ketika Sasuke tampaknya terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Tap.

Obito berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Obito mengetuk kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk!" terdengar jawaban dari kamar itu.

Obito membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Obito masuk ke dalam kamar itu sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ketika Sasuke sedang sibuk membaca buku yang entah buku apa di atas meja belajarnya. Sejenak Obito mengamati tingkah keponakkannya. Lembaran buku yang Sasuke baca tidaklah berubah, malah Sasuke cenderung sedang melamun dibandingkan membaca buku.

"Apakah kita bisa berbicara sebentar?" tanya Obito, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali sibuk membaca buku, "Hn…," jawabnya—tidak banyak bicara.

Obito menghela napas sejenak, "Aku tadi melihat Naruto pergi dengan keadaan marah, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Obito dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tidak ada…," jawab Sasuke. Ekspresinya berubah emosi selama sepersekian detik.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Tidak ada orang yang sangat tulus ingin melihat permainanmu…," Obito memulai pembicaraan kembali. Sasuke terdiam, mendengar perkataan Obito, "Pemuda itu, adalah pemuda terpilih sebagai perwakilan dari Jepang pada Pentas Chopin…," lanjutnya, "Tetapi, aku lihat dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk Pentas Chopin itu, dia hanya selalu berada di dekatmu…," Obito mengambil bantal Sasuke dan menaruh bantal itu di atas pahanya, "Padahal pastinya banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan dia untuk menang di pentas itu…," Obito menghela napas—berat.

Rasa bersalah terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tahu jika Naruto adalah salah satu finalist Kontes Chopin. Banyak orang yang mengagumi anak dari putra satu-satunya Namikaze itu. Bahkan, orang-orang dari desa terpelosok seperti ini begitu mengagumi Naruto. Mereka mengatakan jika Naruto adalah salah satu Pemuda yang akan mengharumkan nama desa ini. Dengan pernah adanya Naruto di desa ini, terlebih untuk belajar piano, tentu akan membuat nama desa ini terkenal.

"….," Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Obito.

"Pastinya kau adalah orang yang berharga baginya dibandingkan apapun, hingga kesempatan besar seperti itu, anak ini akan lewatkan…," lanjut Obito, ketika Sasuke memandang Obito dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sasuke menutup buku di atas mejanya, "Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suara permainan kakakku…," bisiknya dengan pelan, "—dengan itu aku merasa kakakku kembali ke sisiku…," lanjutnya, ketika Obito mengangguk ngerti.

"….," Obito menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Meminta Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu dibandingkan aku, Naruto yang bisa tampil di pentas Chopin itu pastinya memiliki bakat yang bisa menyamai kakakku, dan memainkan permainan piano kakakku…," Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku hanya ingin dia memainkan permainan piano kakakku, dan membuatku seolah-olah merasakan kakakku telah kembali…," lanjutnya, ketika Obito mengangukkan kepala. Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

Hening.

Keadaan pagi hari di kamar Sasuke menjadi hening seketika.

"Baik Itachi, dan Naruto adalah dua sosok yang berbeda…," Obito mengeluarkan komentarnya atas perkataan Sasuke, "Mereka bermain dan menarik perhatian orang dalam permainan piano mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri…," lanjutnya, "Apakah kau lupa pelajaran dasar musik? Walaupun lagu yang dimainkan sama, tetapi setiap orang pasti memberikan permainan yang berbeda—terlebih untuk orang-orang yang permainannya sekelas Naruto dan Itachi.."

"….," Sasuke mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Obito menghela napas, "Sungguh tidak adil jika hanya untuk keegoisan dirimu sendiri, kau memendam bakat Naruto yang sesungguhnya, dan memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi pianist seperti kakakmu, " Obito beranjak dari atas kasur. Ia mendekati Sasuke, "Aku tahu di dalam dirimu kaupun adalah seorang pianist yang berbakat dan sangat hebat, pastinya dirimu pun akan mengerti jika seseorang memiliki warna yang indah dalam setiap permainan pianonya..," Obito menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, "—dan Naruto pun adalah salah satu orang yang seharusnya kau dukung dan tonjolkan warnanya. Bukan kau hancurkan…," lanjutnya, untuk terakhir kali.

"_KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang mulai sembab, "AKU BENAR-BENAR SELALU SERIUS MENANGGAPIMU KETIKA KAU TERUS SAJA MEMPERMAINKANKU!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kali ini, dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, "AKU MEMBENCIMU, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sebelum berlari keluar kamar, dan meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke. _

Suara kemarahan Naruto terniang di benak Sasuke. Benar kata Obito. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah bertindak sangat egois pada Naruto. Ia akan menghancurkan bakat Naruto, ketika menjadikan Naruto seperti kakaknya. Dia hanya akan membuat Naruto terikat dengan bayang-bayang Itachi Uchiha—kakak Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak dapat menjadikan Naruto seorang Itachi. Ia sebagai mantan pemusik adalah orang yang sangat kejam memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu, seperti tidak pernah mengenal musik.

SRET!

Secara reflek, Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia harus mengejar Naruto. Ia harus meminta maaf, dan mengatakan semua kebodohannya pada Naruto.

_Aku bodoh…_

_Aku benar-benar bodoh…_

_Kakak pun akan marah jika tahu aku telah memperlakukan orang seperti ini…_

Batin Sasuke—merasa sangat bersalah.

Melihat gerakkan Sasuke, Obito tersenyum lebar, "Jelaskan semuanya padanya, Sasuke!" teriaknya menyemangati Sasuke, ketika suara pintu keluar sudah terdengar, "Hahaha, dasar anak muda!" gumam Obito sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

**Taz n Udu**

Dengan perasaan sangat kesal Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di atas batu yang terdapat rerumputan di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menatap hamparan rumput ketika banyak sekali biri-biri yang sedang merumput di atasnya. Namun, suasana pagi dengan angin senyaman ini tidaklah dapat meredakan emosi Naruto. Ia terlalu kesal, dan kecewa pada Sasuke, sehingga dirinya hanya bisa mengutuk Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah kau sedang latihan di rumah Sasuke?" Sakura yang rupanya memakai sepeda dan melewati daerah tempat Naruto terdiam melihat pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura. Sedikit terkejut ketika lamunannya mengenai Sasuke buyar.

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

Sakura mengstandarkan sepedanya. Ia duduk di atas batu, sebelah Naruto. Sakura pun tersenyum melihat pemuda Namikaze ini, "Kau tampak kesal, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura, ketika melihat wajah Naruto tampak kusut dan tidak bergairah seperti biasanya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Aku selalu serius menanggapi dirinya. Aku serius untuk mendengar permainannya, walau hanya sekali. Aku serius ingin membantu dirinya agar dia bisa bermain piano lagi…," Naruto mendumel, dan Sakura mengangat alis sebelah. Pastinya gadis cantik ini tahu siapa yang sedang dirutuk oleh Naruto.

"Lanjut?" tanya Sakura, meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan emosinya.

"—tetapi, dia selalu membuatku kesal. Dia selalu mempermainkanku. Dia tidak pernah serius dalam menanggapi perjanjian kita," Naruto mengeluh pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ketika tangannya terkepal kuat.

Sakura menatap tangan Naruto sebelum menatap lurus ke depan. Ia memandang biri-biri yang sedang sibuk dijaga oleh anjing penjaga, "Semua butuh proses…," bisik Sakura dengan perlahan, "Sasuke terpuruk dalam jangka waktu sangat lama. Sudah cukup lama dia menanti orang sepertimu. Orang yang bisa membantunya kembali bangkit…," katanya, "Aku yakin di dalam hati terkecilnya, dia pastinya sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena akhirnya telah mengirimkan orang sangat baik sepertimu…," Sakura tersenyum lebar—memandang Naruto.

"…," Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu. Kau sudah melewati sesi latihan hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke, dan ketika kau sudah dekat, kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir, "Jangan bercanda Naruto!" serunya, "Latihan untuk Pentas Chopin adalah pengorbanan yang kau lakukan," kata Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu.

Latihan pentas chopin?

Benar kata Sakura. Ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah meninggalkan pentas itu. Dia telah kehilangan sesi latihan untuk pentas itu hanya karena Sasuke, dan sebentar lagi pentas itu akan dimulai yang tentunya dia akan kalah jika mengikuti pentas itu. Sekarang, dia akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja? Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia harus mencapai tujuannya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali semangat bermain. Ya, dia harus menyemangati Sasuke, walaupun butuh proses panjang, bahkan Naruto pun tidak tahu sampai kapan.

"Y—ya, kau benar!" angguk Naruto, setuju dengan perkataan Sakura, "Kau benar Sakura!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura, "Hahahaha, tidak aku sangka wanita sepertimu bisa berbicara sebaik ini!" tawa Naruto, sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

Mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, dahi Sakura berkedut kesal, "Apa maksud wanita sepertiku, hah?!" tanya Sakura. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"E—EHHHHPPPPPHH! A—ampun sa—AWWWWW!" teriak Naruto ketika dirinya dipukuli Sakura, "Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto semakin berteriak, ketika Sakura semakin membabi-buta memukuli dirinya. "AMPPPUUUNNNNN!" teriak Naruto, sebelum dirinya tertawa bersamaan dengan Sakura karena candaan mereka.

.

.

.

Di saat bersamaan, tanpa disadari dua orang yang sedang becanda itu, sosok pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut raven sedang memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Ekspresinya yang kelelahan karena habis berlari tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal—menandakan ketidaksukaan. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Naruto berbincang-bincang secara 'mesra' dengan orang lain? Kenapa dia menjadi sangat kesal seperti ini?

"Cih!" Sasuke pun membalikkan badan. Melupakan keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto sesaat. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Haduh, ternyata mundur menjadi 2 chapter lagi. Oh, yeah! Harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum bulan ramadhan #plak. Oke, terima kasih untuk para pe-review chapter kemarin. Ayo, beri semangat Author agar fic ini cepat selesai hohohoho. Benar-benar dua chapter lagi #ngek.

Oke, sebelumnya kita balas review dulu:

1. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke dengan akan membuat Itachi kembali? Maksudnya, Itachi akan kembali dengan permainan Naruto. Sasuke akan merubah permainan Naruto menjadi permainan yang mirip seperti kakaknya ^^. Sehingga, Sasuke bisa mendengarkan permainan kakaknya lagi #kalau bisa# Sasuke berpikir seperti itu karena Naruto adalah pianist kelas dunia yang pastinya bisa melakukan permainan apapun.

2. Fic ini benar-benar pendek chapter-nya? Yap. Benar.

3. Kok, chapter kemarin sedih banget sih? Soalnya memang seperti ini alur cerita ini. Ini fic bukan kayak fic taz banget-lah sejujurnya. Apalagi buat chapter depan.

4. Sasuke sama Naruto akan latihan bareng atau duet? Bisa dilihat bukan jika mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar dan saling adu ngomong? Hahahha.

5. Chapter depan Sasuke main piano lagi? Bwakakakakka… liat aja di chapter ini apa yang terjadi.

Oke, terima kasih sudah review!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
